


fatum impleatur

by Ossanana



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, la violence viendra bien plus tard aussi, post Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossanana/pseuds/Ossanana
Summary: Venec et Arthur débarquent à Rome, et ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises.
Relationships: Aconia Minor/Arthur Pendragon (mentionned), Arthur Pendragon & Venec (Kaamelott), Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Comments: 104
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue! Je poste pour la première fois sur AO3, c'est un scénario qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps et je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire. Comme vous l'avez deviné, ça se passe à la fin du livre VI (mon récit a zappé tout le passage où Arthur est dans la villa, c'est voulu!)  
> Bonne lecture!

Le voyage avait été long et éprouvant pour le duo. Arthur avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée plusieurs fois, tandis que le manque de vivres et de sommeil s'était vite fait ressentir chez Venec. La pression était redescendue une fois arrivés à Rome mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de baisser leur garde maintenant. Ils se reposeraient une fois arrivés à la villa Aconia.

Venec avait du faire passer le roi déchu pour son esclave pour esquiver les questions des marchands groupés sur le port, le laissant marcher seul et angoissant qu'il ne s'écroule en plein Rome. Heureusement le roi tint bon et, une fois à l'abris des regards, Venec put de nouveau le soutenir pour soulager ses jambes trop faibles.

Ils arrivèrent non sans peine devant la villa au couché du soleil. Plusieurs fois ils avaient du s'arrêter, trouver un coin sombre où se reposer quelques minutes sans être dérangés, ou au contraire accélérer le rythme de leurs pas quand des passants les regardaient un peu trop fixement ou que la milice urbaine se trouvait à proximité.

Maintenant l'ancien roi debout d'une main, Venec poussa un pan de la grande porte fissurée de la Villa Aconia de l'autre, et pénétra dans la bâtisse d'un pas hésitant.

Arthur regardait ses pieds, pour être sûr d'avancer le plus prudemment possible, mais aussi parce qu'il avait peur de redécouvrir ce lieu qu'il avait connu. Il voulait garder les souvenirs douloureux loin de lui le plus longtemps possible.

Venec le traina près d'une banquette de l'atrium qui semblait étonnamment en bon état. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux de soulagement lorsqu'Arthur y fut assit. Venec fit rouler ses épaules pour dénouer un peu ses muscles. Il examina ensuite la partie de la villa dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et un étrange pressentiment grandit en lui.

« Dîtes, Sire.

\- M'appelez pas Sire, murmura l'autre homme.

\- Vous la connaissez d'où, cette baraque, déjà ? »

L'ancien roi soupira.

« Une ancienne connaissance habitait là. Quand elle est partie elle m'a dit que cette villa resterait inoccupée. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que c'était un bon endroit pour se cacher.

\- Vous pensez que c'est abandonné ici, vous ? »

Arthur, qui n'avait pas encore relevé les yeux, se risqua à observer un peu autour de lui. Effectivement, l'endroit semblait en plutôt bon état pour un lieux sensé être dénué de vie depuis ces quinze dernières années. Le sol était propre, les meubles n'étaient pas poussiéreux, il régnait dans l'air une douce odeur de lavande. Les deux exilés échangèrent un regard alarmé.

« Sire, faut pas rester là. »

Son compagnon n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix forte et déterminée résonna dans l'atrium, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »


	2. Chapter 2

_« Qui êtes-vous? »_

Venec arracha son couteau de sa ceinture précipitamment, et se rapprocha plus d'Arthur.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la voix répéta dans une nuance plus énervée:

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Arthur constata que Venec était assez tendu devant lui, pourtant la voix ne lui inspirait aucune crainte. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'attendait à mourir à chaque instant ?

Il avait l'impression que la femme qu'ils avaient dérangée était plus effrayée qu'autre chose, aussi se décida-t-il à parler pour rassurer aussi bien son compagnon de route que la personne qui les épiait.

« Nous sommes des voyageurs. Nous venons de loin et nous pensions trouver repos ici pour la nuit. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la voix agitée de garder le silence. Quelque instants s'écoulèrent avant qu'une forme ne se glisse hors de l'ombre pour progresser vers eux. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de distance, tenant une épée fermement pointée dans leur direction.

La jeune femme qui leur faisait face portait une robe écrue, légère et confortable, comme celles des nobles dames qui peuplaient Rome alors que l'ancien roi et le contrebandier y habitaient encore. Ses cheveux châtains semblaient longs, tombaient sur ses épaules et disparaissaient dans son dos. Sa peau était pâle, bien plus pâle que la moyenne des Romaines que le soleil réchauffait agréablement tout au long de l'année. Vraisemblablement, sa voix mûre l'avait vieillie, mais elle semblait être une adolescente, âgée de quinze ou seize ans tout au plus. Arthur cru reconnaître la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux sombres, mais celle-ci disparue en un clin d'oeil, laissant place à une férocité à peine contrôlée.

« Des voyageurs, hein... vous êtes blessés et vous n'avez pas de bagages. Je ne veux pas de problèmes. Partez d'ici.

\- Notre voyage a été très long et difficile... pour tout vous dire, nos affaires nous ont été volées lorsque nous avons accosté. »

La jeune fille l'écoutait à peine, concentrée sur le poignard que tenait toujours Venec.

Le Breton retint un soupir et adouci sa voix.

« Je vous promet que nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous souhaitons simplement pouvoir nous reposer en sécurité pour la nuit. Nous partirons demain en quête d'un autre abris. Pour vous prouver notre bonne volonté, mon compagnon va vous remettre son couteau. Nous n'avons pas d'autre arme.

\- Qu- ? Si- hrm, vous êtes pas sérieux ? » S'indigna Venec en regardant son souverain.

Les pupilles noisette transpercèrent celles du contrebandier, et même si le roi n'était pas au sommet de sa forme, il préférait ne pas l'énerver. Seulement, abandonner son couteau lui ôterait le moyen le plus sûr de le défendre en cas d'attaque.

Malgré cela, Venec posa son arme au sol avant de la faire glisser en direction de la demoiselle d'un coup de botte. Celle-ci attrapa la lame d'un geste vif et parut se détendre légèrement. Elle observa à son tour ses deux invités inopportuns. Celui assit sur la banquette était le plus intriguant. Il ressemblait vraiment à un clodo avec sa tunique déchirée, ses cheveux et sa barbe de trois pieds de long. Mais comme il s'exprimait bien, elle avait un doute. A part ça, son visage semblait petit à petit englouti par les énormes cernes noirs qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Il avait un air de cadavre, avec son teint trop pâle et ses os trop voyants. Elle se dit qu'il avait du vivre de bien affreuses choses.

Son compagnon était alerte malgré une fatigue évidente. Il ne cessait de se positionner entre l'autre et elle, puis de se raviser, avant de recommencer. Son teint bronzé et ses cheveux dorés par le soleil contrastaient avec l'apparence du presque mort.

La jeune fille fut indécise quant au comportement à suivre, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac du deuxième ne résonne bruyamment. Elle se redressa immédiatement, avant de partir vers les cuisines en toute hâte, laissant les deux hommes seuls, décontenancés.

Elle revint quelques instants après, les mains remplies de bassines de pain et de fruits, qu'elle leur tendit. Son épée et le couteau de Venec avaient disparu.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas confiance mais je ne peux pas laisser des personnes dans le besoin mourir de faim. Servez-vous, je vous prie. »

_On a bien éduqué cette jeune personne,_ pensa Arthur. Il vit son partenaire attraper un morceau de pain avec méfiance puis balbutier un remerciement.

« Si- euh. Vous devriez manger un peu, proposa Venec en se penchant vers lui.

\- J'ai pas faim. Faites vous plaisir, vous en avez besoin. Par contre... je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester éveillé plus longtemps. »

Sur ces mots, le roi déchu sombra dans l'inconscience et s'écroula dans les bras du voleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai quelques chapitres prêts que je vais essayer de poster régulièrement, par contre c'est pas dit que l'écriture avance vite... je suis une personne très lente!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les quelques petites fautes qui trainaient ont été corrigées par une amie, normalement vos yeux ne souffriront pas héhé.  
> Bonne lecture!

Venec aurait certainement pu porter le roi tout seul s'il n'avait pas plusieurs jours de navigation dans les pattes. L'aide de la jeune fille fut donc timidement acceptée, tout comme la nourriture. Elle les conduisit vers la partie privée de la villa, dans une grande pièce fleurie à l'intérieur de laquelle trônait un lit assez modeste et quelques meubles.

Ils posèrent Arthur sur le lit dans une position confortable, puis la jeune fille déclara sans regarder Venec :

« Prenez soin de lui. »

Elle courut ensuite en direction de la porte, que Venec n'avait pas remarquée, qu'elle claqua et bloqua avec une planche de bois après être sortie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? cria le contrebandier.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous faire confiance... il faut que je parte et je ne peux pas vous laisser en liberté dans la maison. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a un petit stock de nourriture caché dans la malle sous le lit. Je serai de retour au lever du soleil. Ne tentez pas de sortir, s'il-vous-plait... profitez-en pour vous reposer. »

Venec en resta abasourdi et ne répondit rien. Il entendit les pas s'éloigner et bientôt plus aucun son ne résonna dans la maison.

Il resta plusieurs minutes les yeux rivés vers son roi sans le voir. La fatigue l'empêchait de réfléchir et pourtant il était parfaitement conscient de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Enfermés, alors qu'ils cherchaient à rester libres.

Il lâcha un soupir ennuyé.

« Et merde... »

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Arthur fut réveillé par des bruits sourds résonnant non loin de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et tenta de focaliser son regard sur la forme qui se mouvait à quelques mètres.

« Et merde !

\- Venec ? »

Le roi surpris vit enfin son acolyte pester et donner des coups de pied dans une porte en pierre. Celui-ci se retourna vivement, semblant quelque peu soulagé mais aussi contrarié.

« Ah Sire ! C'est pas moi qui vous ait réveillé hein ?

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler Sire, bon sang...

\- Je suis désolé mais j'arrive pas à adopter le réflexe « Arthur » encore, ça vient pas tout seul..

\- Ici vous feriez mieux de m'appeler Arthurus, ça attirera moins l'attention. »

Venec hocha mollement la tête. Son camarade pointa la porte derrière lui d'un signe du menton et l'interrogea avec ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé j'l'ai pas vu venir.. on vous a mis sur le lit pis elle nous a enfermé en sortant de la chambre. Dans ma mémoire y'avait pas de porte à ce genre de pièce. »

Arthur n'eut même pas la force de paraître surpris, bien qu'il l'était. Il promena son regard sur les murs qui l'entouraient et affirma après quelques secondes :

« Non mais c'était l'ancien garde manger ça si je me souviens bien. La seule pièce de la maison qui avait une porte pour que les aliments se gardent mieux.

\- Oh... »

Venec ne commenta pas et fixa de nouveau la pierre avec détermination, avant de se jeter dessus l'épaule la première.

« Quoi ? Mais arrêtez qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Venec ! Arrêtez. Vous pourrez pas la péter. »

L'autre s’interrompit, le souffle court. Arthur vit alors à quel point il avait l'air épuisé. Depuis combien de temps s'acharnait-il sur cette porte ?

« J'suis désolé, Sire...

\- M'appelez pas Si- »

Venec s'effondra à genoux sous ses yeux horrifiés avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa réprimande.

« Wow bordel de merde. »

Arthur tenta se s'extraire des draps mais le contrebandier l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

« Ça va vous inquiétez pas, juste un petit coup de fatigue. »

Malgré tout, Venec se sentit touché que le roi veuille l'aider. Il se redressa sur ses jambes flageolantes et s'approcha du lit avant de lourdement retomber sur ses fesses une fois à sa hauteur.

« Vous êtes presque aussi pâle que moi, lui fit remarquer le roi. Sérieusement, reposez vous. Je vous laisse le lit.

\- Ah non ! Par terre c'est très bien. Vous aussi vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Si vous voulez, y'a de la bouffe dans la malle sous le lit.

\- Pas faim. Vous, vous avez mangé ?

\- Non, et sincèrement... je crois pas en avoir la force, là. »

Ceci dit, il posa sa tête au creux de son coude et s'endormit instantanément. Arthur fronça les sourcils, se demandant une nouvelle fois ce qui pouvait pousser le bandit à prendre soin de lui comme ça. Il s'allongea lui aussi, son regard ne quittant pas la chemise de lin blanc qui se mouvait au gré de la respiration de son compagnon de fuite. Il se rendormit sur cette vision, apaisé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre avant l'arrivée en force de l'angst.  
> /corrigé!/

Quand Venec rouvrit les yeux, les rayons du soleil baignaient la pièce d'une douce lueur dorée. Ses sens s'activèrent aussitôt et il se redressa rapidement. La première chose qu'il vit fut la porte en pierre entrouverte. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle avant de s'interrompre et de s'assurer que son camarade dormait encore tranquillement. Le roi semblait être entouré d'un halo ambré éclatant, comme si quelqu'un avait posé une couverture étincelante sur lui. Cette vision bouleversa le bandit qui eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits, avant de s'extraire de la chambre discrètement.

La maison était silencieuse. Venec décida de faire un tour du propriétaire avant d'arriver dans une pièce occupée par la jeune fille qui les avait enfermés. Elle était allongée sur une banquette semblable à celle de l'atrium et lisait un vieil ouvrage tout en engloutissant une grappe de raisin.

Elle sentit la présence du contrebandier et, sans relever la tête de son livre, lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi. Venec ne sut pas quoi répondre, décontenancé par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Alors elle poursuivit.

« Vous avez mangé ?

\- Euh... non.

\- Alors servez-vous. »

Elle le regarda enfin et lui offrit un sourire qui semblait sincère. Soudain, une pensée frappa Venec et il sursauta légèrement.

« Est-ce que... quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il est deux heures de l'après-midi. Pourquoi, vous avez quelque chose de prévu ? »

Venec relâcha son souffle. A 14h, il avait forcément quelque chose de prévu. Tendre une embuscade à des bourgeois sur la grande route, par exemple. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Arthur et lui avaient quitté l'île, il pensa à ses hommes qui devaient se demander où il était. Il avait tout abandonné pour venir ici, et ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Je... oui, tout va bien. »

Seulement, le ton de sa voix disait l'inverse. Son hôte ne s'en formalisa pas et désigna les plats de fruits et de pain étalés sur la table devant elle d'un geste de la main.

« Prenez place et mangez, s'il-vous-plait. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. »

Venec lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais obtempéra. Cette fois-ci, il prendrait le temps de manger le bout de pain dont il se servait.

« Je n'ai pas de viande pour l'instant, mais ça sera peut-être le cas demain.

\- Demain... ? Je croyais que vous vouliez qu'on parte le plus vite possible.

\- C'est votre ami qui a dit ça. Cependant, vu son état, ça ne serait pas prudent de bouger, d'autant plus que l'endroit le plus accueillant dans lequel vous risquez de finir serait.. la rue, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Vous acceptez qu'on reste ? » le ton de Venec se fit plus enthousiaste qu'il ne le voulut.

Son vis-à-vis lui lança un regard électrique.

« Seulement si vos réponses à mes questions me conviennent. »

Il apparut une certaine tension dans l'air, que Venec tenta d'ignorer en mâchant son morceau de pain. Un long soupir échappa à la jeune fille en face de lui qui tâcha de se détendre.

« Pour commencer, j'aimerais savoir comment vous vous appelez et d'où vous venez. Et par pitié, n'essayez pas de mentir, ça nous ferait perdre notre temps à tous les deux. »

Venec pinça ses lèvres, embêté.

« Je vais être le plus sincère possible avec vous, alors. Je m'appelle Venec et je suis né à Rome. Mon... hrm, métier ? m'a amené à voyager pas mal...

\- Quel métier ?

\- Bon, euh... j'ai surtout fait de la vente d'esclaves, mais j'ai appris à me diversifier, j'ai vendu des instruments de torture, organisé des combats de chiens...

\- Je vois. Et votre ami ?

\- Je ne veux pas parler de lui sans son accord... tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il s'appelle Arthur...us, et... et voilà.

\- Ce n'est pas un esclave, ni un clodo, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Il est même très important.

\- Ah oui ? »

Venec leva les yeux au ciel, se maudissant.

« Bref, j'en ai trop dit. Et vous ?

\- Moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir sur vous ? »

La jeune fille sembla hésiter quelques secondes.

« Je m'appelle Kalupso. Je vis seule ici. Je travaille régulièrement pour des propriétaires qui organisent des réceptions dans leur villa, ce qui me permet de pouvoir ramener la nourriture qui est stockée ici, à défaut d'être payée. »

Le bandit se demanda quel genre de travail elle pouvait bien effectuer mais ne posa aucune question. L'atmosphère semblait s'être détendue, il voulait que ça reste comme ça.

« J'en conclus que.. si vous avez concédé à me parler un peu de vous, vous acceptez qu'on reste quelques temps ?

\- Le temps de remettre votre ami sur pieds, oui.

\- Merci. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire pour la première fois.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Arthur avait été surpris d'apprendre à son réveil que leur présence était acceptée. Il avait d'abord eu peur que Venec ait menacé la jeune fille -Kalupso, apparemment- mais cette dernière semblait plutôt détendue en sa présence, donc il en avait conclu que les deux avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente. Puis vu le caractère de leur hôte, elle ne se serait pas laissée faire. Elle était d'ailleurs en train d'insister lourdement pour qu'il prenne un bain, appuyée par le bandit.

« Un esprit sain ne peut exister que dans un corps sain. » avait-elle dit.

Le roi espérait que Venec n'avait pas vendu la mèche par rapport à sa santé mentale assez défaillante. Tout le royaume de Bretagne était déjà au courant, ça suffisait bien.

Les deux romains remarquèrent qu'Arthur était sur le point de se rendormir et décidèrent de prendre les choses en main. Le bandit s'avança vers lui avec un sourire déterminé et le redressa sur le lit en le tenant par les épaules.

« Allez Si- Arthurus ! Ça va vous faire du bien.

\- Je vais faire couler le bain. Vous êtes dedans dans dix minutes. Hors de question que vous dormiez dans mes draps sans un minimum d'hygiène. Ah, et vous me ferez le plaisir de me laisser virer ça là. » déclara Kalupso en désignant les cheveux et la barbe qui mangeaient une bonne partie du visage du souverain. Sur ce, elle sortit en laissant Venec aider un roi qui mettait beaucoup de mauvaise volonté à sortir de son lit. Le contrebandier se pencha plus près de lui pour lui murmurer :

« Je vous ai pas amené ici pour que vous vous laissiez mourir comme à Tintagel. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire des efforts pour retrouver un minimum de condition physique. Le moral reviendra avec. »

L'ancien roi jeta un regard surpris à Venec qui n'avait jamais osé lui parler aussi ouvertement. Un sourire illumina le visage de ce dernier.

« Ben quoi, vous êtes plus roi. Vous pouvez pas m'ordonner de ne pas vous aider. On va vous remettre sur pieds, vous allez voir. »

Arthur soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

« Pourquoi je ne suis entouré que de gens bornés ? »


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw mention de sang  
> Chapitre corrigé.

Il eut l'impression que son corps devenait dix fois plus léger alors que l'eau chaude l'enveloppait. Un savon avait été mis à sa disposition sur une petite table en bois à côté de lui, ainsi qu'une éponge.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle de bain, soutenu par Venec, Kalupso lui avait demandé s'il voulait que son compagnon ou elle-même reste pour l'aider. Il avait rougi sans pouvoir se contrôler et leur avait dit qu'il se débrouillerait.

Il avait bien galéré dix minutes avant de réussir à se déshabiller mais au moins il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un vieil homme assisté. Maintenant, il essayait de respirer calmement et de se détendre. Il aurait bien tout le temps de se savonner plus tard.

Il repensa à la manière dont la jeune fille s'était comportée avec lui. Elle était restée polie et ne lui avait pas mal parlé, loin de là, mais malgré son jeune âge elle avait pris les choses en main et n'avait laissé aucune possibilité de refus.

Le souvenir de la fois où il avait dû accompagner l'Imperator dans les rues de Rome s'imposa tout naturellement à lui, faisant naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi avait dû se montrer ferme à un moment donné, pour ne pas risquer de mettre César en danger. Les yeux fermés, il se remémora cet après midi en présence de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un mentor. Il se revit dans les rues étroites du quartier pauvre, alpagué par des vendeurs de toutes sortes, le regard rivé sur le dos du vieil homme qui marchait devant lui. Il sentit la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, qui était bronzée à l'époque. Il entendit les voix curieuses des gens qui se rassemblaient autour de leur petit groupe, se demandant pourquoi des soldats impériaux escortaient un vieillard. Il se souvint du toucher des pêches qu'il avait achetées en masse pour satisfaire les désirs de César. Il revit sa mine renfrognée lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son problème. Il aperçut son regard surpris alors qu'il lui avait confié son propre secret.

Le cœur d'Arthur se serra. Il s'était marié pour la première fois, ce jour là. Tant de choses s'étaient produites, depuis...

Sa respiration se fit plus difficile. Son ventre se contracta avec violence et il eut envie de vomir, bien que son estomac était vide depuis longtemps. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et à provoquer un vacarme assourdissant dans sa tête.

Il revit le visage d'Aconia, tordu sous la force de sa tristesse. Les larmes que retenaient ses yeux avec peine alors qu'elle lui lançait sa robe de mariage, rouge comme le sang qui caressait la peau de l'Imperator qui macérait dans son bain. Rouge comme le sang qui s'échappait du corps de son meilleur ami, mort par sa faute. Rouge, sans doute, comme le sang qu'il avait lui-même fait couler, sans regarder derrière lui.

Son souffle se bloqua, il eut l'impression de se noyer bien que sa tête était encore largement au dessus de la surface de l'eau. Il ne put maintenir ses yeux fermés, d'épaisses larmes pesant contre ses paupières jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne cèdent. Alors son regard brouillé se posa sur les rebords de la baignoire. Il se souvenait maintenant. C'était ici, dans cette pièce, qu'on l'avait guidé le premier jour de sa venue à la villa. Il s'était lavé dans ce bain. L'odeur de lavande devint insupportable. Arthur se redressa précipitamment, ses mains agrippant les rebords avec fermeté. Il recherchait désespérément un peu d'air. Seulement, son corps ne semblait pas vouloir en accueillir. Les battements dans sa tête se firent plus sourds encore, et il eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

« Ça fait un moment qu'il y est, non ? Vous pensez qu'il a eu le temps suffisant pour se laver ? » demanda Kalupso.

Venec haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'il prend son temps, tout simplement... »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue, et reprit la lecture de son livre. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques secondes, elle leva de nouveau la tête.

« Vous ne voulez pas aller voir ?

\- Pour quoi fai- ... »

Venec s'interrompit en voyant le visage crispé de son hôte. Il ne voyait pas de raison de s'alarmer, et pourtant une boule de stress commença à prendre forme dans son estomac.

« C'est pas vrai que vous allez commencer à me faire flipper ! » Pesta-t-il.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw mention tentative de suicide  
> Chapitre corrigé !  
> Bonne lecture.

Arrivé devant l'ouverture de la salle d'eau, cachée par un épais rideau en lin, Venec demanda à Arthur si tout allait bien, ne souhaitant pas le déranger en entrant. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, et au bout de la troisième fois commença réellement à s'inquiéter. Il ouvrit légèrement le rideau, et quand il aperçut Arthur penché au dessus du bord de la baignoire, immobile, il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

_ « Il s'est tranché les veines dans sa baignoire, y'en avait partout apparement... » _

_ « Il a attendu d'être seul. » _

_ « Paraît qu'il était fatigué, ces derniers temps. » _

Toutes les choses horribles que Venec avait pu entendre lui revenaient en mémoire. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita aux côtés de son roi.

« Me dîtes pas que vous avez recommencé... »

Il souleva légèrement le corps de son compagnon pour voir son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés avec force, ses sourcils froncés. Ses mains agrippaient le rebord du bain à s'en briser les phalanges. Il n'y avait de sang nulle part, mais Arthur semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Venec tenta de le redresser face à lui.

« Hé.. regardez moi. C'est moi, Venec. »

Le souverain hocha faiblement la tête de gauche à droite. Son corps semblait tendu à l'extrême.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me faites, là... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le bandit comprit bien vite qu'il était inutile de poser des questions, Arthur étant incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour y répondre. Il se souvint d'un homme qu'il avait eu sous ses ordres et qui s'était retrouvé dans un état semblable un jour, après avoir échappé de peu à une morsure de serpent. Si lui n'avait pas du tout su comment le rassurer, un de ses camarades avait pris les choses en main et avait réussi à lui faire reprendre une respiration normale. Venec décida de s'en inspirer.

« Bon... essayez de prendre une toute petite inspiration pour commencer. » dit-il d'un ton doux qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Arthur semblait à peine l'entendre mais il le vit s'efforcer de desserrer sa mâchoire pour faire entrer un peu d'air.

« Voilà, c'est bien, prenez en quelques unes. Je reste avec vous, je suis là. Maintenant vous allez seulement écouter ma respiration et tenter de caler la vôtre dessus, d'accord ? »

L'exercice dura plusieurs minutes avant que le roi ne retrouve un souffle fluide et ordonné. Alors que les muscles de son visage commençaient à se détendre, des larmes dévalèrent ses joues en un flot ininterrompu.

« Pardon, pardon... » souffla-t-il.

Venec ne savait pas quoi faire, alors d'instinct, il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de l'autre, l'enveloppant dans une chaleur réconfortante, et tant pis s'il se retrouvait mouillé.

« Détendez-vous. Laissez couler les larmes, ça va vous faire du bien. »

C'est ce qu'Arthur fit.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Ils passèrent bien quinze minutes dans cette position, le bandit caressant tantôt les cheveux du roi, tantôt son dos, dans une tentative de le réconforter. Arthur, lui, s'était agrippé aux vêtements de Venec comme à une bouée de sauvetage et tentait de calmer le tumulte de ses pensées, en vain.

Il avait tout raté. La quête du Graal, le royaume de Bretagne, sa propre descendance, tout. Son beau père avait raison au final, il n'avait pas les épaules. Sa mère avait raison, il était un mauvais fils. Mevanwi avait eu raison de tenter de le tuer. Aconia avait eu raison de partir avec son vrai mari, bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Manilius avait eu raison, quand il avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de revenir à Rome. Guenièvre avait eu raison de partir avec Lancelot. Il ne méritait personne, il ne méritait rien. Pas même qu'un bandit le tire de son lit de mort pour sauver sa vie. 

« Je suis désolé... pardon..., lâcha-t-il de nouveau dans un souffle.

\- De quoi êtes-vous désolé ?

\- Je suis désolé... pour tout ce que j'ai fait... j'ai tout gâché.

\- Vous n'avez rien gâché, vous avez fait de votre mieux. Et c'est pas fini, Lancelot ne va pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. »

Le roi déchu soupira.

« C'est peut-être mieux comme ça...

\- Comment ? »

Venec fronça les sourcils et se recula pour le regarder.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

Arthur ne répondit rien et baissa le regard, plutôt honteux.

« Je veux dire... il fera certainement un meilleur roi que moi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! s'exclama Venec, prenant son camarade par surprise. Vous êtes le meilleur roi que la Bretagne puisse avoir ! Vous avez eu un coup de mou, bon ça arrive à tout le monde, mais vous allez vous refaire ! Et je vais vous y aider. »

Les prunelles sombres rencontrèrent les saphirs.

Le roi ne sut pas quoi répondre, se contenta de soupirer alors qu'une fatigue nouvelle s'emparait de lui. Sa tête se reposa sur l'épaule de Venec et il souffla de nouveau, un sourire triste apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Merci.. d'être venu... de m'avoir dit tout ça... »

Venec ne répondit rien, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Le roi ne lui en laissa de toutes façons pas le temps.

« Je suis fatigué.. je n'ai plus de force.

\- Je vais vous ramener dans la chambre et vous allez vous reposer. Mais après, il faudra que vous mangiez un petit quelque chose. On est d'accord ?

\- Si vous voulez... »

Alors que Venec sortait Arthur du bain, une pensée frappa ce dernier. Le bandit était le seul qui ne l'avait jamais trahi, le seul qui avait toujours voulu qu'il reste roi. Il était sûrement le seul à s'être trompé sur son compte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai illustré une partie de ce chapitre, vous pouvez trouver le dessin sur Instagram si vous êtes curieux•ses : https://www.instagram.com/p/CBnh3XvqPv0


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu plus court et léger que les précédents! Bonne lecture c:

Arthur était recouché depuis un bon quart d'heure lorsque Kalupso osa demander à Venec, de retour dans le triclinium, ce qui s'était passé.

« Il a.. fait une sorte de crise de panique, enfin je crois. Mais il va mieux et il se repose. Dans le garde-manger. Pourquoi un garde-manger, d'ailleurs ? »

La question fit rire la jeune femme.

« Parce que c'est la seule pièce qui a une porte. J'ai fait en sorte de pouvoir la bloquer de l'intérieur et la fermer de l'extérieur. Autrement je ne me sens pas en sécurité et je ne peux pas trouver le sommeil. La porte principale de la villa ne ferme plus très bien, vous avez pu vous en rendre compte. »

Venec hocha la tête.

Ils s'occupèrent de nouveau dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur se réveille une petite heure plus tard. Kalupso ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et le tira une nouvelle fois du lit pour le traîner dans un des salons avant de le faire asseoir sur un siège confortable.

« Comme je ne sais pas combien de temps vous allez rester éveillé, j'en profite pour vous rendre un peu plus présentable. »

Elle glissa une paire de ciseaux sous le nez d'Arthur qui sut que ce n'était pas la peine de contester.

« D'accord, mais coupez pas trop court, les cheveux...

\- Comme vous voulez. »

La jeune fille commença son travail dans un silence agréable. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la pièce, Venec souhaitant se représenter le nombre de chambres disponibles pour rendre leur séjour un peu plus confortable. Au bout de quelques minutes, le roi rompit ce calme.

« Vous avez l'habitude de couper les cheveux, comme ça ? Vous avez l'air de savoir ce que vous faites. »

Kalupso, surprise par la question, mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« Je me suis pas mal entraînée sur mon père. »

Arthur comprit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas parler, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Vos parents... où sont-ils ? »

Il n'y eu aucun changement dans les mouvements de la jeune fille mais Arthur sentit qu'elle s'était crispée. Elle ne répondit pas.  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Venec les rejoint au moment où Kalupso donnait le dernier coup de ciseaux.

« Wow ! Ça change !

\- J'ai raccourci la barbe autant que j'ai pu mais il va falloir finir à la lame. »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus à la jeune fille pour terminer son œuvre. Le roi semblait avoir rajeuni de 10 ans. Venec le détailla rapidement puis sourit.

« Ça vous va bien. J'ai l'impression de vous retrouver comme avant. »

Arthur ne souhaitait pas que Venec évoque les évènements passés devant qui que ce soit mais se dérida tout de même.

« Merci.

\- Par contre, il faut que vous mangiez maintenant. Vous l'avez promis.

\- J'ai rien promis. Écoutez… j'ai vraiment peur que mon estomac rejette tout en bloc.

\- Ça sera peut-être compliqué au début mais si vous voulez reprendre du poil de la bête il va falloir se nourrir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par des boissons? » demanda Kalupso.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quelques instants après, sa voix claire résonna dans la villa:

« Je peux vous proposer du jus de citron, ou du jus d'orange! Ou alors attendez, j'ai du lait de chèvre aussi, c'est plus nourrissant. »

Venec crut qu'il rêvait, mais les yeux du souverain s'illuminèrent d'envie. Il inspira et éleva la voix à son tour.

« Un lait de chèvre, c'est parfait. »


	8. Chapter 8

Kalupso s'affairait dans tous les sens pour se préparer pour sa nuit de travail, faisant des allers-retours devant Arthur qui buvait lentement son verre de lait en suivant des yeux la silhouette de la jeune fille et devant Venec qui s'était assis à côté de lui par mesure de précaution.

Le bandit avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant son tour des chambres. La crise d'angoisse du souverain l'avait bouleversé. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête pour qu'il en arrive à culpabiliser comme ça. Étaient-ce ces mêmes pensées qui l'avaient poussé à commettre cet acte horrible l'année précédente? Venec avait été loin de s'imaginer à quel point le roi allait mal. Il espérait que Rome lui ferait du bien. Et il se promit de toujours garder un œil sur lui, juste au cas où.

La voix de leur hôte le sortit de ses pensées.

« Bon sang !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à nouer ces fichus lacets ! »

Venec soupira et fit semblant de s'intéresser au problème de la jeune femme.

« Comment vous faites d'habitude ?

\- D'habitude je ne porte pas cette robe, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de laver les autres depuis que vous êtes arrivés. »

Venec haussa un sourcil surpris et jeta un regard qui voulait dire "ça va être notre faute en plus?" en direction d'Arthur, alors que Kalupso continuait de se contorsionner pour attraper les lacets dans son dos. Le souverain ne semblait pas se sentir concerné par la situation mais une lueur curieuse brillait néanmoins dans ses yeux. La jeune femme s'immobilisa soudainement et se tourna vers le bandit.

« Bon. Vous ne voulez pas m'aider ?

\- Quoi, moi ? Mais j'ai jamais fait ça.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué. Vous savez attacher des lacets, non ? Je vais être en retard si vous ne m'aidez pas ! »

Venec leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea à contre-coeur vers la jeune femme en marmonnant qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper de problèmes de gonzesses pendant tout leur séjour. Il se tut quand il croisa le regard sévère de Kalupso. C'était qu'elle pouvait être flippante quand elle s'y mettait !

Il s'emmêla les pinceaux plusieurs fois sous le regard amusé d'Arthur avant de réussir à faire un laçage convenable.

« Voilà.

\- Merci bien. »

Sans un regard pour les deux hommes, Kalupso sortit en vitesse de la villa. Le bruit de ses pas précipités sur le sol résonna encore pendant de longues minutes dans les oreilles d'Arthur.

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

Une petite routine s'installa entre les trois occupants de la villa. Venec et Arthur s'étaient installés dans des pièces à l'étage pour que Kalupso reprenne sa chambre-garde-manger. La jeune femme partait travailler toutes les nuits afin de ramener assez de nourriture pour tout le monde, bien qu'Arthur ne prenait pas encore de repas à proprement parler. Il se forçait néanmoins _ou bien on le forçait_ à boire, régulièrement, des breuvages plus ou moins nourrissants. Les romains avaient bon espoir de pouvoir rapidement lui donner des morceaux de pain et d'autres aliments faciles à digérer. Tous les jours, Venec l'obligeait à se lever et lui faisait faire le tour de la maison. Il était ravi de voir que les pas d'Arthur étaient de moins en moins hésitants.

Lorsque ce dernier dormait, Kalupso et Venec se distrayaient chacun de leur côté, ou alors discutaient pour faire connaissance, sans aborder certains sujets manifestement fâcheux.

Dans les regards faussement sévères que la jeune femme lui lançait parfois, le bandit décelait des éclats amusés et attendris. Un peu comme le roi avait pu le faire, en de rares occasions.

Le contrebandier profitait de leur relation bienveillante pour poser des questions sur l'actualité de Rome, les gens dont il fallait se méfier, ceux qui étaient au pouvoir (les deux étant souvent très liés), et prenait des notes mentales sur toutes les réponses de Kalupso. Quand le moment serait venu il mettrait tous ses talents à disposition d'Arthur pour que celui-ci puisse retourner en Bretagne sans risques, à supposer qu'il ait envie d'y retourner un jour.

Kalupso s'étira, sortant Venec de ses pensées.

"Vous travaillez encore cette nuit?

\- Non, pas ce soir.

\- Il n'y a pas de soirée organisée?

\- Si, mais il y a peu d'invités donc ils n'ont pas besoin de moi."

Venec fronça les sourcils.

"Posez votre question.

\- Pardon?

\- Je sens que quelque chose vous tourmente, alors demandez-moi et nous serons tous les deux tranquilles.

\- Oh.. et bien… je me disais que c'était justement pour les soirées privées qu'il y avait le plus de demande donc ça me surprend. Ils aiment bien avoir le choix généralement."

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se haussèrent de surprise.

"Ah mais vous- d'accord." Elle explosa de rire. "Je ne fais pas le tapin. Je ne travaille que pour des amis de mes parents qui ont besoin d'un coup de main dans les cuisines et parfois pour le service, mais c'est tout.

\- Oh!"

Le bandit soupira et sembla se détendre. Il était rassuré, quelque part, sans savoir pourquoi.

"C'est particulier comme situation, tout de même… murmura-t-il.

\- Oui." ajouta la jeune femme sur le même ton.

Son regard se perdit entre les petites lézardes qui parsemaient les murs de la vieille villa. Un frisson parcourut son échine et elle se racla la gorge pour fuir les pensées qui commençaient à attaquer son esprit.

"Un jeu de dés, ça vous dit?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre soft, parce que ça fait du bien !

« Il avait tellement bu qu’il ne parvenait plus à se lever! Gaia- la propriétaire, elle lui en a mis tellement plein la figure qu’il était aussi rouge que sa tunique! Je crois qu’il n’a jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. »

Venec rejoignit Kalupso dans son fou-rire. Même Arthur souriait à l’entente de l’anecdote de la jeune fille. Les deux autres l’avaient forcé à les accompagner pendant leur repas, et même si au début il aurait préféré rester peinard dans son lit, il devait dire qu’il ne regrettait pas. À l’inverse des muscles de ses joues qui commençaient à lui faire mal tant ils manquaient d’entraînement.

L’ancien roi resserra sa prise sur son verre de lait et il fixa ses deux compères qui se tordaient de rire. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas assisté à un repas aussi joyeux ? Il fut incapable de trouver une réponse à cette question.

Un gargouillement bruyant interrompit les deux romains qui tournèrent leur visage vers lui. Le sourire de Kalupso s’agrandit plus encore, si c’était possible, et les yeux de Venec s’écarquillèrent, brillant comme deux cristaux qui reflétaient la lumière.

« Je.. je crois que j’ai faim. »

Arthur se demanda comment un tel prodige était possible. La seconde suivante, Venec versait dans une assiette plusieurs tartines de pain et des tranches de viande avant de la lui mettre sous le nez.

« Wow, wow, doucement! s’écria Kalupso avec un fond de rire dans la voix. La viande ce n’est pas pour tout de suite. »

Venec, qui s’était laissé emporter par son enthousiasme, s’excusa et retira la viande de l’assiette du roi. Il étala tout de même de la compote sur plusieurs tartines parce que « ça serait fade sinon ».

Arthur prit une bouchée sous le regard attentif de ses compagnons, comme s’il était un enfant qu’il fallait surveiller par peur qu’il s’étouffe. La bouche pleine de nourriture, il leur lança:

« Non mais faîtes comme d’habitude parce que là… ça me perturbe. »

Un petit rire s’échappa de nouveau de Kalupso puis un silence léger et réconfortant prit place dans la pièce. Arthur était couvé par deux paires d’yeux chaleureux et encourageants, et la nourriture avait un goût particulier dans sa bouche, faisant renaître en lui des sensations qu’il pensait perdues à jamais.

Il se sentit si bien en cet instant qu’il eut envie de pleurer.

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Une fois l’émotion redescendue et la première tartine engloutie, Venec, dont le regard protecteur était toujours fixé sur le roi, se racla la gorge avant de se décider à parler.

« Bon, euh… comme vous commencez à aller mieux, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être aller faire un tour. »

Il croisa le regard surpris du souverain et se sentit obligé de se justifier.

« Enfin, parce que… je veux dire, il y a moins de raisons de s’inquiéter pour vous maintenant… »

Arthur avala sa bouchée mais il eut l’impression qu’elle restait bloquée dans sa gorge. Son coeur se serra sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il tenta de garder une expression neutre et posa la tranche de pain qu’il avait dans les mains.

« Mais vous voulez aller où ? demanda-t-il, et il eut l’impression que sa voix se craquelait comme un mur de pierre vieux de dizaines d’années qui avait subi la tempête de trop.

\- Et ben, en ville! Sur le port surtout. Je pense que c’est là-bas que j’ai le plus de chance d’obtenir des infos sur la situation en Bretagne.

\- Oh..! J’ai cru- enfin. J’ai cru que… vous vouliez euh, partir quoi. »

Arthur, penaud, baissa la tête alors que Venec se demandait une nouvelle fois comment le roi pouvait penser une chose pareille. Avait-il été tellement abandonné dans sa vie qu’il en venait à penser naturellement que c’était l’intention de toute personne de son entourage?

« Je resterai jusqu’à ce que vous n’ayez plus besoin de moi. »

Arthur n’osa pas répondre qu’il doutait de ne plus avoir besoin du bandit un jour, et Kalupso sourit discrètement en observant un des angles de la pièce, l’air de rien.


	10. Chapter 10

Venec voulu partir dès la fin de leur repas, mais Kalupso le retint avant qu’il ne franchisse la porte d’entrée. Elle lui tendit timidement la dague qu’elle lui avait confisqué le jour de leur arrivée.

« On ne sait jamais. » dit-elle.

Venec lui sourit et promit de revenir avant la nuit, avant de disparaître sous les rayons du soleil.

Arthur, que la fatigue avait rattrapé, s’excusa auprès de son hôte et retourna se coucher. La jeune fille prit le temps de nettoyer leur table à manger ainsi qu’une partie de la villa, avant de s’installer confortablement pour commencer une lecture en attendant le réveil de son invité.

Arthur fut tiré d’un mauvais rêve quelques heures plus tard. Dans les images diffuses qui lui traversaient l’esprit, il se revit allongé dans la barque de Venec alors qu’ils essayaient d’atteindre Rome. Le bandit, épuisé, s’était laissé tomber et avait basculé hors de leur embarcation. L’ancien roi avait eu beau se débattre, tenter de se défaire des cordages qui l’enserraient, il avait été incapable de porter secours à son compagnon de voyage.

L’esprit brouillé, il lui avait fallu quelques minutes avant de réussir à se tirer des draps et de descendre dans la partie commune de la villa.

Il trouva Kalupso dans la cuisine, s’affairant à préparer ce qui devait sans doute être leur repas pour le soir.

« Vous avez bien dormi Arthurus?

-Euh… bof.

-Vous voulez en parler? »  


Arthur haussa les sourcils, désemparé, avant de se racler la gorge pour se donner une contenance. Il observa les rayons dorés du soleil couchant qui atteignaient la chevelure de la jeune fille et donnaient vie à de jolis motifs sur les murs de la pièce.

« Mais… il est si tard que ça? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, vous avez dormi longtemps. Venec ne devrait pas trop tarder à revenir. » Elle leva son visage vers lui et pointa de la lame de son couteau les différents légumes étalés devant elle. « Vous voulez m’aider?

\- À cuisiner? Je n’ai jamais... 

\- Je vais vous apprendre, c’est très simple. »  


Le sourire confiant de son interlocutrice donna un élan d’énergie à Arthur, et il s’avança vers elle avant de saisir un couteau à son tour.

  
  


•••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Effectivement, la cuisine n’avait rien eu de bien compliqué jusqu’à maintenant. Arthur prenait plaisir à se re-servir de ses mains et à se concentrer sur quelque chose d’un peu plus léger que sa survie. Ses gestes n’étaient absolument pas assurés et il gaspillait la moitié des légumes qu’il épluchait mais ce n’était pas grave. Il était certain que ce n’était pas pour ça que la jeune fille lui avait demandé son aide. Il jeta un coup d’oeil dans sa direction. Son visage était détendu, elle semblait extrêmement concentrée sur sa tâche, mais un petit sourire persistait sur ses lèvres. Son profil perturbait le souverain mais il n’eut pas le temps de mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait. Kalupso semblait avoir senti le regard du roi et avait dévié vers lui ses prunelles curieuses.

« Tout va bien?

-Oui… je me demandais simplement si… si notre présence ne vous dérangeait pas. » avait dit Arthur sans réfléchir.

Kalupso retourna à son activité sans se départir de son sourire.

« A vrai dire… je suis plutôt heureuse d’avoir de la compagnie. Venec et vous êtes des colocataires agréables. »  


Arthur devint pensif et il lui sembla apercevoir une ombre mélancolique voler dans les yeux de la jeune fille. A moins que cela ne fut un reflet de sa propre tristesse…

« Pardonnez-moi de vous poser la question à nouveau mais… comment ça se fait que vous viviez seule? »  


Kalupso souffla longuement, mais ce n’était pas un soupir énervé. Elle semblait plutôt résignée.

« Bon, puisque votre curiosité ne vous laissera jamais tranquille…” Elle posa son couteau. « Mon père voyage beaucoup pour Rome. Et ma mère souhaite le suivre dans tous ses voyages. Quand j’étais petite, ils m’emmenaient avec eux, mais il y a maintenant plusieurs années ils m’ont demandé ce que je souhaitais. J’ai préféré rester à Rome et recevoir chaque jour les leçons de mes précepteurs. J’en avais assez de voyager de ville en ville. Je suis donc responsable de la maison pendant leur absence. Ils… rentrent très rarement. »  


Son sourire s’était presque effacé et ses mouvements se firent plus durs. La réponse de la jeune fille fit naître de nouvelles questions dans l’esprit d’Arthur mais il s’en voulait de lui avoir retiré sa bonne humeur, alors il n’insista pas.

Une demi-heure à peine s’écoula avant que les pas de Venec ne se fassent entendre dans l’atrium.

« Je suis de retour! Dites, ça sent super bon, Kalupso! »  


Le bandit manqua d’avaler sa langue quand il vit le roi sortir de la cuisine.

« Si- Arthurus?! Je ne savais pas que vous saviez cuisiner.

-Je ne sais pas cuisiner. Si vous vous régalez ce soir, ce ne sera sûrement pas grâce à moi. »  


La jeune femme sortit derrière le souverain et retrouva le sourire lorsqu’elle salua Venec d’un signe de tête. Ils s’installèrent tous les trois dans un salon avec les différents plats qui avaient été préparés. Personne n’y toucha avant que le bandit ne raconte son après midi.

« Bon… je n’ai pas appris grand chose. J’ai interrogé pas mal de monde, pourtant. Mais je me suis arrêté avant de commencer à attirer l’attention. »  


Arthur haussa lentement les épaules. Peut-être que Venec avait exagéré et que la situation en Bretagne n’était pas si terrible. Peut-être que Lancelot régnait avec sagesse, comme il l’avait espéré.

« Par contre… »

Le ton énigmatique du voleur attisa la curiosité de ses deux auditeurs.

« Et bien, quoi? » s’impatienta le roi.

Venec sourit de toutes ses dents et saisit un objet qu’il semblait avoir caché dans son dos.

« Regardez c’que je vous ai ramené! »  


Devant les deux regards interdits, il brandit fièrement un joli rudius taillé dans du bois clair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera posté parce qu'il n'est pas fini d'écrire !


	11. Chapter 11

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je foute de ça? » demanda Arthur en fixant le rudius que Venec avait déposé dans ses mains.

« Et bah! Vous entraîner! J’en ai pris un pour moi.

-Quoi? »

Un petit rire échappa à Kalupso qui esquissa un mouvement pour se servir dans les différents plats. Le roi commençait à râler en disant qu’il n’avait pas besoin et surtout pas  _ l’envie _ de s’entraîner, et le bandit insistait, répondait qu’il était hors de question qu’ils ne fassent pas un peu d’exercice physique. La jeune femme les coupa d’une voix calme.

« Et pour moi, vous n’en avez pas ramené?

-Et… qu- quoi? Comment? »

Venec et Arthur avaient levé leurs regards vers elle, ne comprenant pas vraiment où était la blague. Seulement, Kalupso semblait extrêmement sérieuse.

« C’est un tort, vous savez. Je sais très bien me battre.

-Ah oui, vraiment? »

Kalupso fronça les sourcils quand une ombre moqueuse passa dans les yeux du bandit, mais retrouva bien vite un sourire éclatant.

« Je vous montrerai. »

—

Venec aurait mieux fait de la fermer. C’est ce qu’il se répétait alors qu’il contrait les coups de Kalupso tant bien que mal. La jeune femme n’avait pas menti, elle se distinguait dans le maniement des armes, bien plus que lui. Après dix minutes de passes, Venec leva les mains en signe de reddition et s’assit sur une banquette à côté d’Arthur en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Bon sang mais… où est-ce que vous avez appris à vous battre comme ça?

\- Mon père m’a entraînée quand j’étais plus petite. »

Venec et Arthur échangèrent un regard curieux mais ne firent aucun commentaire. La jeune fille tourna son visage vers l’ancien roi et le pointa de son rudius.

« Bon alors Arthurus, vous faites quelques passes ?

\- Hm non, non non.

\- Roh allez, histoire de vous dérouiller. » ajouta Venec.

Le breton soupira.

« Je me dérouillerai plus tard, c’est pas la peine d’insister. »

Kalupso haussa les épaules, reposa son épée et commença à débarrasser les plats de leur dîner, aidée par Venec. Quelques instants plus tard, Arthur se leva à son tour pour nettoyer la grande table en bois du triclinium.

—

Le roi était allé se coucher, le bandit et leur hôte terminaient leur soirée par un jeu de dés. Kalupso continuait de gagner toutes les parties mais Venec apprenait à être de moins en moins mauvais perdant et cela se terminait généralement en crise de rire.

Alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à rejoindre leurs chambres, la jeune femme s’arrêta brusquement au milieu du couloir.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe? demanda Venec.

\- J’entends un bruit. »

Elle fit demi tour et se hâta vers l’atrium de la villa. Quelqu’un y était effectivement présent, mais elle reconnut la silhouette immédiatement et se détendit. Elle échangea un sourire avec Venec qui était sur ses talons. 

Sous les rayons de lune que le toit ouvert de l’atrium permettait d’apercevoir, le roi déchu combattait un ennemi invisible au rudius, avec une volonté qu’il n’avait pas eue depuis bien des années.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu plus long parce que le 11 était court!  
> /corrigé\  
> Bonne lecture!

Les semaines suivantes se déroulèrent sur le même rythme. Arthur passait de moins en moins de temps à dormir et se nourrissait convenablement. Il s'entraînait régulièrement avec un des rudius que Venec avait ramené, mais préférait le faire seul pour l'instant. Après chaque séance il ne manquait pas de se laver. Les deux romains étaient ravis d'assister à cette reprise en main. Le roi récupérait du poids et des couleurs et c'était beau à voir.

Venec continuait d'aller sur le port presque tous les jours et parfois il poussait plus loin en allant chercher des informations dans les différents quartiers de la ville, là où les nouvelles circulaient vite, tout en restant discret.

Kalupso travaillait quasiment toutes les nuits et était donc moins présente dans la journée, mais retrouvait Arthur dans la cuisine à l'heure de préparer les repas. C'était un petit moment qu'ils avaient choisi de partager et qui les rapprochait, même lorsqu'ils ne discutaient pas. L'ancien roi ne lui posait plus de questions qui la dérangeaient et elle semblait alors totalement détendue en sa présence. Arthur commençait à avoir une réelle affection pour la jeune fille. Sa silhouette et son caractère romain lui rappelaient ses jeunes années. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être revenu quinze ans en arrière lorsqu'il la voyait marcher dans l'atrium. N'importe quel visage aux traits minces et aux yeux noirs se superposait aux souvenirs flous qu'il avait d'Aconia, mais dans le cas de Kalupso, cela apaisait son coeur et rendait la cicatrice moins douloureuse. Il adorait converser avec elle de sujets et d'autres, une chose simple qui pourtant lui avait fait défaut en Bretagne.

Il s'avérait que la jeune fille avait lu les mêmes livres que lui, et plus encore. Arthur reprenait plaisir à discuter de stratégie militaire, sans l'inquiétude de devoir faire la guerre avec une armée qui ne tenait pas debout en parallèle.

Ils ne manquaient pas de sujets de conversation, et plus il parlait, plus le coeur du roi s'apaisait. Il était encore bien fragile et ça, Kalupso l'avait compris, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment, mais le sourire venait plus facilement sur ses lèvres.

Les moments de complicité pendant les repas se multipliaient entre les trois colocataires. Parfois, Venec surprenait le roi en train de le regarder, mais les contacts visuels ne duraient pas. Le bandit ne savait pas comment interpréter ce comportement, bien qu'il était très loin de le considérer comme incommodant. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'Arthur s'asseyait à côté de lui le plus souvent, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans un des salons pour discuter. Peut-être était-ce une question de sécurité, mais Venec ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que c'était autre chose, bien que l'idée lui paraissait totalement ridicule.

Bien qu'il reprenait du poil de la bête, Arthur était le seul à ne jamais quitter la villa. Les deux romains s'organisaient pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour tenir compagnie au roi, mais ils pensaient qu'il était temps pour lui de s'aérer un peu.

Un matin, Kalupso était venue trouver le bandit et lui avait fourré quelques pièces dans les mains.

« Des petites économies. Profitez-en pour aller en ville et vous acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Et pour passer un bon moment avec Arthurus. »

Elle avait accompagné cette dernière phrase d'un clin d'oeil. Venec avait failli s'étouffer. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il perdrait son flegme à cause d'une gamine de 15 ans, il aurait ri au nez du plaisantin.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Arthur avait été difficile à convaincre. Soit disant que Rome était dangereuse et qu'il ne se sentait pas encore capable de se défendre si on décidait de s'en prendre à lui. Venec et Kalupso avaient dû batailler un bon moment, le bandit lui certifiant qu'il ne l'emmènerait que dans des endroits qu'il estimait sûrs parmi ceux qu'il avait fréquenté, la jeune fille le rassurant sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à l'attaquer. Arthur continuait de douter mais il avait fini par ne plus avoir le choix. Venec l'avait traîné derrière lui par le bras, et Kalupso était allée se coucher.  
  


-

Ils évoluaient lentement dans les rues de Rome, profitant des odeurs et des couleurs qui s'offraient à eux. Arthur, qui portait toujours sa tunique, sentait le vent léger caresser ses jambes et sa nuque et l'humidité des dalles imprégner la plante de ses pieds. Les rues accueillaient un nombre incroyable de passants qui se bousculaient devant les étalages, forçant les deux hommes à avancer dans le sens contraire du mouvement de foule.

Arthur se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Venec, gêné par la multitude d'individus qui attaquaient son espace personnel. Le bandit attrapa la manche de sa tunique et pressa le pas pour sortir rapidement du flux de population.

Ils finirent par arriver dans un quartier plus calme, bien qu'animé. Un marchand de fruits les héla et ils décidèrent de se laisser tenter puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore mangé. Venec sortit les pièces de sa poche et Arthur grimaça.

« On aura pas assez pour les fringues si on dépense maintenant.

\- Vous inquiétez pas. Kalupso a été généreuse. » sourit Venec.

Arthur poussa un soupir contrarié. Le bandit acheta quelques pêches qu'il enveloppa dans un de ses foulards, et en tendit une au roi.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous ennuie ?

\- Être entretenu, comme ça.

\- Parce que c'est une femme?

\- Non ! Parce que c'est une enfant et qu'elle est seule et que ça devrait être à nous de l'aider. Elle nous offre un toit, à manger, et maintenant des vêtements, vous y croyez vous?

\- J'y ai pensé, aussi… le problème c'est que je n'ai plus de réseau ici, et ça me prendrait du temps de remonter un business.

\- Ouais. Et puis c'est peut-être pas non plus le moment de s'attirer des ennuis. »

Venec haussa les épaules. Il était doué dans sa branche et était capable d'agir discrètement, mais si le roi ne préférait pas, il suivrait ses directives.

Ils continuèrent leur marche en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur s'arrête devant une échoppe qui vendait des tuniques. Son regard semblait happé par un tissu rouge flamboyant, et le marchand commença à avoir peur qu'il ne le vole. Venec dut sortir le roi de sa transe en tapotant son épaule.

« Hé ? … Ça va ? »

Arthur tourna sa tête vers lui et sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il fixa le vide derrière Venec et hocha lentement la tête.

« Allons voir ailleurs. »

Le bandit suivit l'ancien roi à travers les rues et ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau devant un étalage de vêtements aux couleurs plutôt ternes. Venec pensa que ce serait parfait pour se fondre dans la masse, et il se dit qu'Arthur devait sacrément bien porter la tunique. Ils se décidèrent vite et en achetèrent une chacun, avec des lanières de cuir. Ils dépensèrent les dernières pièces de Kalupso dans une petite boutique de sandales, et Arthur fut soulagé de pouvoir de nouveau marcher confortablement.

Il était encore tôt et aucun des deux ne souhaitait s'enfermer dans la villa pour le moment.

Ils convinrent de rentrer plus tard pour aider Kalupso à préparer le repas du midi. Ils flânèrent dans les rues, sans but, et finirent par atteindre une rive du Tibre peu fréquentée. Un sourire éclatant naquit sur le visage de Venec qui se précipita près de l'eau, enleva ses bottes et y trempa les pieds. Il s'assit sur l'herbe et fut rejoint par Arthur qui fit de même. Un soupir de contentement leur échappa à tous les deux.

« On est plus habitués à cette chaleur, mine de rien. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir se rafraîchir un peu.

\- C'est vrai. » sourit Arthur. Il se rendait compte maintenant que le soleil lui avait manqué. Que Rome lui avait manqué. Il avait dû entrer dans un autre monde du jour au lendemain, assassinant son insouciance du même coup. Il avait l'impression de la retrouver un peu avec Venec qui avait toujours plus ou moins vécu au jour le jour, sans vraiment se poser de questions et avec Kalupso qui semblait être dans le même cas.

Venec s'allongea confortablement dans l'herbe. Le bleu du ciel se reflétait dans ses yeux céruléens. Arthur se dit que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait totalement détendu.

« Vous voyez… le ciel. Y'a pas un seul nuage. » Il soupira en fermant ses paupières. « Rome n'a pas changé. »

Arthur opina. Il avait compris depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés que le bandit avait également vécu à Rome pendant sa jeunesse. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à aller en Bretagne en même temps que lui, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. La perspective de monter un nouveau business dans un royaume en construction et récemment unifié avait certainement dû jouer.

Mais Arthur avait appris à analyser le comportement des dieux, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Venec était près de lui dès le début, c'est que ceux qui tirent les ficelles de là-haut en avaient décidé ainsi.

Il perdit son regard au milieu des ondulations de la surface de l'eau.

« Hrm… Venec. J'vous ai pas remercié pour m'avoir… eh bien… sauvé la vie.

\- Pas la peine. Je l'ai pas fait pour que vous me remerciez.

\- Mais quand même. Vous avez laissé beaucoup de choses derrière vous. »

Le bandit haussa les épaules. Arthur eut soudain très envie de lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça mais ne dit rien, par peur d'être déçu de la réponse. Il savait bien qu'il était ridicule et qu'il ne devrait plus rien attendre de personne, mais s'il commençait à sortir la tête de l'eau c'était en grande partie grâce à Venec et il ne savait pas s'il supporterait de voir quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance agir envers lui seulement par intérêt. Son compagnon le sortit de ses pensées.

« Vous voulez pas vous allonger ?

\- Si je m'allonge je m'endors.

\- C'est pas grave. Je vous réveillerai quand il faudra rentrer. »

Arthur considéra la proposition pendant quelques secondes et finit par s'étaler à côté du contrebandier. Tout son corps se détendit instantanément et la perspective de faire une sieste le séduit tout aussi vite. Il se tourna vers le bandit pour échapper partiellement aux rayons puissants du soleil et remarqua qu'il était fixé par deux saphirs éclatants. Il renvoya un regard interrogateur.

Venec lui répondit par un sourire.

« Dormez bien. »

Arthur acquiesça et ferma les yeux.


	13. Chapter 13

Le roi fut réveillé par une petite secousse sur son épaule. Il émergea lentement et se rendit compte que sa tête n’était plus posée sur l’herbe grasse mais sur le tissu moelleux de la chemise de son camarade. Il semblerait qu’il se soit rapproché pendant son sommeil et qu’il ait décidé que l’épaule de Venec était un oreiller plutôt confortable. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, il se contenta de se redresser et de demander s’il était l’heure de partir.

« Ouais. Si vous voulez aider Kalupso vaut mieux y aller maintenant.

\- Hm, d’accord. »

Ils se levèrent et époussetèrent leurs vêtements avant de se diriger de nouveau vers les rues étroites de la ville.

Venec glissa un regard vers le roi qui marchait à côté de lui. Il semblait totalement apaisé, comme lorsqu’il faisait sa sieste. Le bandit n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de regarder Arthur dormir. Il avait vu ses traits se détendre et s’était dit qu’il ne ressemblait plus du tout au roi de Bretagne qu’il avait connu jusqu’à maintenant, qui avait tout le temps les sourcils froncés et le regard dur et fatigué. Il était content si Rome lui permettait de retrouver un peu de sérénité. Il avait été énormément surpris lorsque le roi s’était collé à lui et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Il avait cru pendant quelques instants que c’était un geste conscient mais s’était vite rendu compte qu’Arthur dormait toujours et qu’un petit sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. Alors il les avait tous les deux installé plus confortablement et avait regardé son compagnon dormir parce qu’il n’avait plus que ça à faire. Les battements de son coeur s’étaient calés sur ceux du roi et il s’était senti complètement apaisé à son tour. Il avait d’ailleurs dû faire preuve d’une volonté de fer pour ne pas rejoindre Arthur dans le pays des songes.

Le trajet jusqu’à la villa se déroula dans un silence léger, comme si un fragment du moment paisible qu’ils avaient partagé au bord du Tibre les accompagnait. 

« Kalupso, c’est nous. J’ai ramené des pêches ! » s’exclama Venec en entrant dans l’immense bâtisse.

La jeune femme sortit de la cuisine un couteau à la main et sourit en voyant les sandales aux pieds d’Arthur et les tuniques qu’ils portaient à la main.

« Merci pour les pêches. Vous devriez aller vous changer. Je laverai vos vêtements. 

\- C’est pas la peine ! Je vais le faire. Pendant que vous préparez le repas. » bafouilla Venec. Il n’était absolument pas sûr du résultat parce qu’il ne s’était jamais occupé de la propreté de ses vêtements, mais s’il pouvait aider Kalupso il s’en chargerait. Il sut qu’il avait bien fait quand Arthur lui lança un sourire discret. 

-

Ils s’étaient régalé à midi, comme à chacun de leurs repas, et avaient passé l’après midi à discuter et à enchaîner les jeux de dés. Venec était maintenant persuadé qu’il n’était pas fait pour ça parce qu’Arthur gagnait presque autant de parties que Kalupso alors qu’il jouait très rarement. Les deux autres se liguaient contre lui et ne cessaient de le taquiner. Avec n’importe quelle autre personne il aurait abandonné le jeu depuis longtemps mais avec Arthur et Kalupso il trouvait une sorte de réconfort dans leurs plaisanteries. Il s’étonna de la décontraction dont il faisait preuve, sans aucun effort, en leur présence. Peut-être que Rome lui faisait du bien à lui aussi, qui était resté sur le qui-vive chaque seconde de son existence durant ces dernières années.

Il s’était senti fier lorsque Kalupso avait admis que les vêtements étaient bien propres et sentaient bon et qu’elle chargeait Venec de cette tâche quotidienne. Bon, il avait fait la moue quand il avait compris que cela impliquait de laver toutes les robes de la jeune femme mais avait accepté sans trop rechigner. Peut-être qu’il y prendrait goût, qui sait. 

L’ambiance était toujours légère pendant le dîner, mais Kalupso expédia son repas assez rapidement pour se préparer pour sa nuit de travail. Alors qu’elle se levait, Venec lui lança:

« Je vais essayer de deviner où vous allez ce soir !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas. » sourit la jeune femme. « C’est une villa à laquelle je n’ai jamais travaillé. La maîtresse de maison a dit qu’elle me payerait en plus de la nourriture si elle était satisfaite de moi.

\- Oh ! »

Leur hôte les laissa terminer leur repas tranquillement alors qu’elle allait se changer et sortit de la maison toute guillerette en pensant à la récompense qu’elle gagnerait sûrement pour ses bons services.

Quand ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, Arthur se tourna vers Venec.

« J’ai passé une bonne journée. Merci d’avoir insisté pour que je prenne l’air, ça m’a fait du bien.

\- Vous me remerciez un peu trop aujourd’hui.

\- … Ça rattrape toutes les fois où je ne l’ai pas fait. »

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Venec avait du mal à s’endormir. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il avait chaud, il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui tordait les boyaux et le regard désolé du roi qui semblait s’en vouloir de ne pas avoir remercié plus souvent son entourage dans sa vie ne cessait de hanter son esprit. 

Il crut avoir mal entendu lorsque la porte d’entrée au rez-de-chaussée grinça, mais décida de descendre au cas où. De toutes façons, il ne dormirait pas avant un moment. Il faillit rentrer dans une forme mouvante en sortant de sa chambre et mit un moment à reconnaître le roi à cause de la pénombre. Ce dernier chuchota.

« Vous avez entendu aussi ?

\- Oui… »

Venec passa devant Arthur et ils descendirent les escaliers en silence. Ils remarquèrent rapidement une silhouette qui semblait tourner en rond dans l’atrium. Elle finit par passer sous l’ouverture du toit et les deux hommes reconnurent sans peine la robe légère de leur hôte.

« Kalupso ? » s’étonna Venec.

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers eux en une position de défense.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites… là… »

Les paroles moururent dans la gorge du bandit alors qu’il découvrait avec stupeur le visage inondé de larmes de son amie.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur et Venec finirent de descendre les escaliers en courant, inquiétés, mais Kalupso tendit la main dans leur direction.

« Arrêtez ! Ne… Laissez moi. »

Ses doigts agrippaient anxieusement les pans de sa robe et ses yeux étaient fuyants. Elle ne tenait pas en place, ressemblait à un animal en cage. Un animal effrayé.

Arthur essaya de capter son regard et adoucit sa voix.

« Kalupso… qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Vous n’étiez pas censée rentrer demain matin ?

\- Je… »

Elle entreprit de cacher ses tremblements et essuya ses larmes rageusement. Le roi tenta une nouvelle approche mais la jeune fille haussa le ton.

« N’approchez pas. » un sourire amer naquit sur ses lèvres. « Ma mère m’a toujours dit de me méfier des hommes, mais je ne l’ai jamais écoutée, naïve que je suis. » Elle hésita avant de poursuivre. « Vous allez mieux maintenant, Arthurus. Je vais vous demander de quitter la villa. » Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. « Dès demain. »

\- 

Kalupso avait fui dans sa chambre, espérant être tranquille. Arthur et Venec, qui étaient toujours dans l’atrium, étaient totalement désemparés. La lune faisait briller les deux saphirs du bandit et leur lueur inquiète. 

« Bon sang mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

\- J’ai une petite idée… » Le roi avait froncé ses sourcils. « Il ne faut pas qu’on la laisse seule.

\- J’suis d’accord. »

Ils toquèrent à la porte du garde-manger quelques instants plus tard. Par chance, elle était ouverte, alors n'obtenant aucune réponse, ils poussèrent légèrement la pierre et découvrirent leur hôte recroquevillée sur son lit. Elle semblait avoir du mal à contrôler sa respiration.

Arthur fit quelques pas.

« Kalupso… je sais que vous n’avez pas envie de nous voir, mais vous ne devriez pas rester seule. Nous voulons vous aider. Je suis sûr que vous le savez. »

La jeune fille ne réagit pas alors le roi alla s’asseoir à côté d’elle, suivi par un bandit plutôt hésitant, qui resta debout.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé pour que vous quittiez la soirée ? »

Sans prévenir, Kalupso fondit en larmes et se laissa tomber dans les bras d’Arthur. Ce dernier tapota son dos maladroitement et lança un regard de détresse à Venec, qui ne savait pas non plus quoi faire. 

« J’aurais dû me douter… que si elle voulait me payer, elle me demanderait plus que de simplement faire le service. » hoqueta la jeune femme. « Cet homme, je l’avais déjà vu à quelques soirées, mais il avait toujours été correct avec moi… Je ne sais pas, je… je ne comprends pas ce qu’il s’est passé. »

Arthur remarqua du coin de l’oeil que les poings de son compagnon s’étaient serrés et que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il semblait furieux. Le roi se releva précipitamment quand Venec se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce, faisant sursauter Kalupso. Il le rattrapa dans le couloir. 

« Vous allez où comme ça ?

\- J’ai une envie soudaine de mettre une raclée à ces enfoirés. Pas vous?

\- … Si, mais ce n’est pas franchement ce dont Kalupso a besoin en ce moment. 

\- Ecoutez… moi j’sais pas parler aux gens, les rassurer, tout ça. J’vous laisse vous en occuper. Par contre je peux faire en sorte que Kalupso sache que ces connards ont payé pour leur connerie. »

Le roi soupira.

« Vous savez rassurer les gens, vous l’avez bien fait avec moi. Et vous n’avez pas besoin de lui parler, il faut juste qu’elle sente que vous êtes là pour elle. On la vengera plus tard. »

Un soupir près de l’entrebaillement de la porte les coupa. La jeune femme les regardait, appuyée au mur. 

« Pas besoin de me venger… il ne s’est rien passé. » Les deux autres haussèrent les sourcils. « Enfin… il n’a pas eu le temps… d’aller au bout. Je crois que je lui ai cassé le nez avec mon coude. »

Elle échangea un regard complice avec le bandit, puis baissa la tête.

« En fait, je ne sais pas… pourquoi je suis dans cet état là. » Les larmes menacèrent de déborder à nouveau. Arthur la prit doucement par le bras et la ramena vers son lit. Il glissa un regard sévère à Venec pour être sûr qu’il les suivait. 

« C’est normal, vous êtes en état de choc, vous avez eu peur. Personne ne vous a vue, dans les rues?

\- Je ne sais pas… je crois que j’ai eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas croiser la milice pendant le couvre-feu. »

La jeune femme risqua un regard vers le visage crispé du roi.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance ? » Les prunelles surprises des deux hommes se rencontrèrent de nouveau. « Je ne veux pas que vous partiez mais… je dois être certaine que vous êtes dignes de ma foi. »

Le silence resta maître durant de longues secondes, jusqu’à ce que Venec se racle la gorge pour attirer l’attention du roi.

« Vous devriez lui dire.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Tout. La vérité quoi. »

Arthur manqua de s’étouffer. Venec venait de sous entendre qu’ils avaient menti à la jeune fille depuis le début. Niveau subtilité, ils pouvaient faire mieux. A moins que le bandit ait fait exprès pour lui forcer la main. Il souffla, résigné. 

« Bon, je suppose que ça doit aller dans les deux sens. Vous m’avez parlé de vos parents alors je vais vous dire pourquoi nous sommes là. »

Le regard de Kalupso était devenu suspicieux et Venec s’était assis à son tour sur le lit. Il encouragea son camarade d’un sourire. 

« En fait, nous venons de Bretagne, et nous sommes en fuite. Des gens me cherchent là-bas, et veulent sans doute m’éliminer, alors Venec m’a amené ici parce que nous avons vécu à Rome plus jeunes. » Un ricanement lui échappa. « On ne nous a pas volé nos affaires sur le port. On est parti sans rien. »

Il y eut un léger flottement, puis Venec lança un regard au roi qui voulait dire “ dîtes _ tout  _ ”.

« Et en Bretagne, je suis… enfin j’étais…

\- Le roi, oui. » coupa Kalupso. Le temps sembla s’arrêter, Arthur et Venec s’étaient figés. 

« Pardon ? souffla le premier.

\- Comment vous savez ? »

Kalupso les observa avec affection.

« Allons, ne me regardez pas comme ça… je n’allais pas accueillir de parfaits inconnus chez moi sans me renseigner un minimum. Je suis au courant de la situation sur votre territoire. Et j’ai déduit pas mal de choses de votre comportement. J’ai simplement vérifié mes suppositions auprès de personnes informées. »

Les deux paires d’yeux ébahis ne cessaient de la fixer. La jeune fille se redressa soudain sur son matelas.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Personne n’est au courant que l’ancien roi de Bretagne dort chez moi, il n’y a aucun risque. »

Arthur sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« Et quand vos parents reviendront, même si c’est rare, qu’est-ce qu’on leur racontera ? »

Le bandit fronça les sourcils. Il avait dû rater un épisode. Kalupso, elle, se renfrogna.

« On a tout le temps d’y réfléchir, croyez moi … »


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà après une longue absence. Ce chapitre est assez court et doux, l'intrigue va franchir un nouveau pas à partir du prochain 8)  
> Bonne lecture !

Kalupso avait décidé que l’aveu d’Arthur était une preuve suffisante de la bonne volonté de ses invités et avait accepté qu’ils restent autant qu’ils le souhaitaient, mais l’évènement à la villa l’avait inévitablement traumatisée, si bien qu’elle avait instauré une certaine distance physique avec les deux hommes.  _ Le temps de se sentir moins sale _ , se disait-elle. Elle avait été touchée qu’Arthur et Venec prennent sa défense, au point de vouloir donner une leçon au fautif, mais avait surtout été surprise. Même si elle était convaincue par son instinct, et son instinct la trompait rarement, qu’ils étaient de bonnes personnes, compte tenu du passé professionnel du bandit, elle aurait plutôt parié sur une réaction indifférente. Peut-être qu’ils trouvaient cela inacceptable parce qu’elle avait du sang de bourgeois. Peut-être qu’ils s’étaient attachés à elle. En tous cas, ils l’avaient soutenue dans sa décision d’arrêter le service des soirées durant quelques semaines. Elle avait honoré le dernier engagement qu’elle avait déjà pris auprès des amis de ses parents et était partie la boule au ventre, mais c’était fini pour un temps. Elle recommencerait quand elle se sentirait prête. Les deux fugitifs lui avaient affirmé qu’ils se débrouilleraient quand la nourriture et les économies viendraient à manquer. Leur compréhension l’avait rassurée. Au final, elle avait le sentiment que cet incident les avait rapprochés.

A tel point que Venec lui interdisait le ménage et la sollicitait plus souvent pour des parties de dés, et qu’Arthur prenait plus de responsabilités en cuisine. Ils faisaient en sorte que Kalupso puisse se reposer en dormant et en lisant et elle trouvait ça absolument adorable. Maintenant qu’il n’y avait plus de secrets entre eux, Kalupso posait d'innombrables questions sur la Bretagne pendant les repas. Arthur et Venec étaient heureux de partager certains de leurs souvenirs, et cela leur permettait d’en apprendre plus l’un sur l’autre en même temps. L’ancien souverain s’était vite rendu compte que la vie de Venec était bien plus compliquée qu’il n’y paraissait et que malgré ses activités, le bandit avait son propre code d’honneur. Il semblerait que sauver la vie de son roi en faisait partie. 

Un après midi que Venec était parti au port, Kalupso tomba sur un des rudius, mal rangé. Elle hésita quelques instant puis se dit qu’un peu d’exercice ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Arthur avait la main lourde sur les sauces et elle sentait son corps s'alourdir ces derniers jours. Elle saisit l’épée avec fermeté et se lança dans une chorégraphie improvisée de mouvements guerriers. Les enchaînements que son père lui avait appris se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit, elle ne voyait plus le reste. Les décors de la villa devenaient flous, les seuls sons qu’elle distinguait étaient les battements de son coeur dans ses tempes et son souffle court. Quelques minutes avaient suffi pour qu’elle se retrouve enfermée dans sa bulle.

Bulle qui éclata lorsqu’Arthur entra dans l’atrium. La jeune femme s’immobilisa, retrouvant un souffle régulier. Elle remarqua que le roi tenait l’autre rudius de Venec dans ses mains et sourit.

****  
  


« Est-ce que… je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Le sourire de Kalupso s’élargit alors qu’elle encourageait son invité à la rejoindre d’un mouvement du bras. « Avec plaisir. »

Elle reprit ses mouvements pendant qu’Arthur s’échauffait durant quelques minutes, avant de lui proposer de faire quelques passes.

Une nouvelle énergie prit possession des deux corps et l’adrénaline monta en flèche. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice puis Kalupso se jeta vers Arthur sans le prévenir. La concentration durcit leurs traits pendant un long, très long moment.

Ils ne s’arrêtèrent pas malgré leur fatigue physique. Leurs yeux noirs se rencontraient quelques fois et cela avait pour effet de renforcer encore le combat. Ils y mettaient toute leur rage, leur peur et leur tristesse. L’adversaire incarnait les démons qu’ils avaient fui pendant des années, et aucun des deux ne semblait avoir envie de perdre cette fois. Ils étaient de nouveau prêts à se battre. 

•

Venec se glissa à l’intérieur de la villa tel une ombre, à la nuit tombée. Les deux silhouettes dans l’atrium ne semblaient pas l’avoir remarqué. Il se laissa doucement tomber contre l’un des murs, toujours dans l’obscurité, et observa la scène. Ses deux amis tenaient chacun un rudius et parlaient doucement. Leur peau luisait sous la lumière blafarde de la lune. Arthur plaçait Kalupso dans une position de combat typiquement Bretonne. Du moins, Venec n’avait vu cette manière de combattre que dans les rangs de Kaamelott. Le bandit fut frappé par les sourires rayonnants qu’abordaient ses compagnons. Ils semblaient plus détendus que jamais, et leur aura étincelait avec une puissance nouvelle. Ils étaient… éblouissants.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre corrigé  
> Bonne lecture \o/

Aucun des trois n’eut la force de préparer un repas. La fatigue les emportait, alors ils mangèrent juste quelques fruits et rejoignirent leurs chambres. Arthur arrêta Venec dans le couloir, à l’étage.

« Ça s’est bien passé, en ville ? »

Venec hésita quelques instants puis murmura : « Je vous expliquerai demain, je pense qu’il vaut mieux dormir pour le moment. 

\- Vous vous rendez compte que je risque de ne pas dormir du tout là ?

\- C’est rien de grave, vraiment ne vous inquiétez pas ! Dormez bien S… Arthur. » sourit le bandit. Et il entra dans sa chambre. Le roi resta planté un moment devant le rideau de la sienne, ne sachant pas s’il devait surgir dans celle de son compagnon pour le forcer à lui dévoiler sur-le-champ ce qu’il avait appris ou lui foutre la paix parce qu’ils avaient tous besoin de sommeil. Puis il remarqua que Venec l’avait appelé par son prénom. Son vrai prénom. Il lui semblait que c’était la première fois. Il espéra que le bandit continue sur sa lancée parce qu’il trouvait plutôt plaisante la manière dont son nom était articulé, dans la bouche du romain. Arthur secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Quelques semaines auparavant, il se serait posé de sérieuses questions à son propos et aurait mis ses pensées sur le compte de la fatigue. Mais il se rendait bien compte qu’au delà de la gratitude, il appréciait réellement Venec. A quel point, cependant ? 

L’ancien roi pénétra à son tour dans sa chambre et décida d’arrêter de penser pour ce soir. Il savait qu’il était inutile de se poser trop de questions, et préféra attendre de voir ce que lui avaient prévu les dieux, même s’il commençait à ne plus trop leur faire confiance, à ceux là.

•

« Il faut que j’aille en Bretagne. 

\- Quoi ?! »

Venec grimaça. Il avait décidé de ne pas tourner autour du pot trois ans mais il aurait peut-être dû d’abord poser un contexte. 

« Comment ça vous voulez aller en Bretagne, vous vous foutez de moi ?

\- Peut-être qu’on devrait attendre que Venec nous raconte son après-midi d’hier avant de nous énerver. » intervint Kalupso. Arthur croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixa le bandit, attendant qu’il parle. Ça n’allait pas être simple.

« Je n’ai pas  _ envie _ d’y aller, mais je n’apprends plus rien depuis des jours au port. Il semblerait que les voyages vers la Bretagne aient été suspendus. »

Le roi haussa les sourcils. « Mais… pourquoi ? »

Venec leva son regard vers le plafond, mal à l’aise.

« J’ai… la situation là-bas est… inquiétante. Je pense que Lancelot ne veut pas que le reste du monde soit au courant de ses petites machineries. Puis il continue de vous chercher, et s’il pense que vous êtes toujours sur le continent alors c’est un bon moyen pour lui de vous empêcher de partir. Bref. Ce que je sais actuellement ne permet pas de réfléchir à un quelconque “plan” pour reconquérir votre trône, si c’est… ce que vous voulez. »

Le bandit attendit une réaction du roi, qui ne vint pas. Ce dernier fixait le vide, déconnecté de la discussion. Kalupso se pencha vers lui. « Arthur ?

\- Hm. Comment vous allez faire si les voyages sont interdits ?

\- J’ai des contacts, c’est pas le problème. Il y a quelques rares cargaisons qui peuvent encore passer. J’me suis reconstitué un semblant de réseau ces dernières semaines. C’est pas l’idéal mais ça devrait fonctionner. »

Le breton soupira et ferma les yeux. Une angoisse sourde monta en lui. « C’est trop dangereux. Restez ici. »

Les romains échangèrent un regard concerné. « Ce n’est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée… » tenta la jeune femme.

\- Non, c’est carrément une mauvaise idée. continua Arthur. Vous savez pas vraiment c’qui s’passe là-bas mais vous voulez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- Ce dont je suis certain, c’est que vos anciens chevaliers sont dans la merde. Vous voulez les laisser se débrouiller ? Vous voulez pas mettre une raclée à Lancelot et récupérer votre royaume ?

\- Mais depuis quand c’est vos affaires ça ? Depuis quand vous voulez vous occuper d’autre chose que de votre business ? »

Kalupso sentit qu’il fallait calmer le jeu, se rapprocha de Venec et posa une main sur son épaule. Le bandit se détendit et son regard vexé rencontra celui, énervé, du roi. Ce dernier prit conscience de ce qu’il venait de dire et s’excusa immédiatement. « C’est pas ce que je voulais dire, je sais que vous… mais je comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez prendre des risques, on est bien ici. En sécurité. » Arthur fit une pause pendant quelques secondes et reprit. « Je sais qu’il faut arrêter Lancelot s’il met le royaume en danger, mais c’est à moi de le faire, pas à vous.

\- J’vais pas arrêter Lancelot. Juste me renseigner. Voir les possibilités qui s’offrent à nous. Je connais la personne parfaite sur place pour m’informer. »

Arthur devint nerveux et se leva. « Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, à cette personne ?

\- Bah, il m’en doit une. Et ça m’étonnerait qu’il apprécie Lancelot puisqu’il a fait augmenter les taxes apparement, ce con. Donc il m’aidera, j’en suis sûr à quatre-vingt-cinq pour cent. »

Kalupso haussa les sourcils, médusée, et se demanda comment Venec avait pu survivre dans sa branche avec des plans aussi approximatifs. Le bandit vit le roi s’agiter et chercher de nouveaux prétextes, alors il décida de sortir son argument ultime. « J’en profiterai pour passer à mon ancienne planque dans laquelle j’ai stocké une partie de mon blé. Parce que là ça va devenir serré pour la bouffe. »

Leur hôte sourit et Arthur sut qu’il avait perdu.

•

Venec partait le soir même. Un bateau devait emporter plusieurs caisses de plantes et fruits méditerranéens en Bretagne. Il avait passé un marché avec le capitaine et s’apprêtait à rester enfermé plusieurs jours dans la cale. Il espérait que les informations en valaient le coup.

Kalupso lui tendit un petit baluchon rempli de fruits frais, pour la route, serra brièvement le bandit dans ses bras et rejoignit un des salons de la bâtisse, laissant les deux hommes seuls. La nuit arrivait, le soleil disparaissait avec ses derniers rayons, le silence régnait dans la villa. Une soirée agréable, qu’ils auraient voulu passer autrement. 

Arthur était droit comme un piquet. Il parvint tant bien que mal à desserrer les mâchoires.

« Bon bah… bonne chance.

\- J’ai pas droit à “que Dieu vous bénisse” ? plaisanta Venec.

\- Ça marche pas ces trucs là. J’suis censé être béni par les Dieux mais voyez où j’en suis. »

Un ricanement leur échappa. « Quoique… » reprit le roi, « j’suis pas si mal tout compte fait. »

Le monde se tut de nouveau et le coeur de Venec se mit à battre plus vite alors qu’il se sentait sondé par les mystérieuses iris noires du souverain. Ce dernier baissa rapidement les yeux.

« Qu’est-ce que je… qu’est-ce qu’ _ on  _ va faire si vous revenez pas ? »

Le romain se dit qu’il fallait que son roi arrête de lui faire subir autant d’ascenseurs émotionnels parce qu’il allait crever comme un con avant même d’être parti. Il dut se retenir très fort de lui offrir une étreinte rassurante. A la place, il se dirigea vers la porte. Sans ça il n’arriverait pas à partir. Il se retourna juste avant de sortir, le regard dirigé vers le sol.

« Hé. Je reviens dans une semaine. J’vous le promets. »


	17. Chapter 17

Venec s’était vite ré-habitué à la chaleur de Rome, si bien qu’il se les pelait depuis qu’il avait rejoint la côte bretonne. La pluie l’avait accueilli comme une vieille amie. Il marchait rapidement, les bras croisés devant lui pour retenir un peu de chaleur, la tête baissée. Les gardes-côte de Lancelot avaient l’air d’être de sacrés bras cassés, il avait pu sortir du bateau sans encombre et s’éloigner sur la plage sans qu’on vienne lui poser la moindre question. Au moins, il n’était pas dépaysé. 

Il avait choisi d’emprunter les vieux chemins inconnus de la plupart des gens, qui étaient plus rapides et bien moins voyants, mais plus dangereux. C’était la raison pour laquelle les hommes à cheval et les armées ne s’y risquaient pas. Peu de chances de croiser un soldat de Lancelot, donc.

La pluie redoubla d’intensité alors qu’il se trouvait sur une pente rocheuse plutôt glissante. Il était mouillé, énervé, pressé d’arriver à son lieu de rendez-vous, et se demanda depuis quand il était devenu aussi impatient.

C’était qu’on s’habituait vite au confort. Aux lits moelleux, aux petits plats préparés avec plus ou moins d’amour, aux promenades dans les rues de Rome, aux jeux de dés, au soleil. Et aux sourires radieux. 

Il fut rappelé à l’ordre en glissant sur une pierre. Seule la branche qui se trouvait sur son chemin l’empêcha de se ramasser complètement. 

Dieu, qu’il avait hâte de rentrer à Rome.

•

« Ah, Venec !

\- Chuuut, moins fort ! » pesta le bandit en entrant dans la taverne, essayant en vain d’essorer ses vêtements alourdis par la pluie glacée de Britannia. Il jeta un rapide coup d’oeil dans la pièce. A part un homme assis au fond, dans la pénombre, il n’y avait personne.

« T’inquiète pas vas, il est beurré du soir au matin. » ria l’homme en ne baissant absolument pas le son de sa voix. Il se rapprocha et passa un gros bras autour des épaules du plus jeune. « J’vais te servir un verre, ça va te réchauffer.

\- J’suis pas v’nu pour ça, Kado. »

Un frisson le secoua de la tête aux pieds. Il remarqua à peine que ses dents claquaient. Les gouttes glacées continuaient de sillonner son dos et tous ses membres tremblaient.

« Bon, juste un verre alors. Mais discret. »

•

« T’as bien du bol d’être arrivé jusque là sans problèmes. Lancelot a fait graver des pierres dans toute la Bretagne qui disent que celui qui t’amènera à lui aura cent pièces d’or. »

Venec avala de travers. « Cent !

\- Ouais ouais, il veut vraiment savoir où se cache le Pendragon. »

Venec leva des yeux suspicieux de son verre. « Dis moi, tu serais pas intéressé toi, par hasard ?

\- Non, j’m’en fous. ‘Fin je crache pas sur le pognon mais j’oublie pas que t’as sorti ma fille de la merde. La famille ça passe avant tout. Alors je te retourne le service. Pour cette fois. » il servit un clin d’oeil au bandit, qui lui rétorqua avec un sourire carnassier :

« Tu sais, si Arthur revient un jour sur le trône, il se souviendra de toi. En bien comme en mal. »

Kado partit dans un grand éclat de rire. « “ Arthur ”, hein… Au fait, pourquoi tu te mêles des affaires des bourges toi ? »

Le regard de Venec se perdit dans les flammes de la cheminée en face de lui. Il haussa les épaules. « J’sais pas. »

Kado n’insista pas. « Tu prends une chambre pour cette nuit ?

\- Nan faut pas que je traîne, j’fais un petit détour en repartant pis je rejoins la plage directement après. Déjà qu’on a traîné à l’aller…

\- Oh, je vois qu’monsieur est attendu à la maison et qu’il va se faire engueuler s’il rentre pas à l’heure..! rit l’aubergiste. 

\- … Ta gueule. » 

•

Kalupso avait eu bien du mal à occuper Arthur durant ces sept derniers jours. Il continuait de préparer les repas, aidait Kalupso pour le ménage tant que le bandit n’était pas là, s’entraînait avec la jeune femme plusieurs heures par jour, mais cela ne suffisait pas à le détendre. Elle avait compris que l’ancien roi cherchait à se défouler pour occuper ses pensées. Les séances de lecture et de discussion s’étaient considérablement raccourcies, le breton finissant toujours par se mettre debout et faire les cent pas dans le salon. Kalupso l’entendait se lever la nuit, une ou deux heures à peine après s’être couché. Il prenait un rudius et s’exerçait jusqu’à l’épuisement. Quand la jeune femme se levait le matin, elle découvrait un Arthur effondré sur une banquette de l’atrium, le sommeil agité. Elle le recouvrait d’une couverture et attendait qu’il se réveille, en priant pour que Venec revienne le plus vite possible. Si elle avait encore un petit doute quant aux sentiments que ses deux invités partageaient, il s’était retrouvé balayé par le comportement du roi.

Ce dernier ne tenait pas en place depuis le lever du soleil. « Il avait dit une semaine ! Il devrait être de retour. »

Kalupso s’empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Arthur ressemblait à une vieille bourgeoise qui pestait contre son mari en retard. L’image la fit sourire intérieurement. « Il sera sans doute là ce soir. »

Mais peu importe les mots apaisants qu’elle lui soufflait, plus le temps passait, moins Arthur était serein. La jeune fille pouvait physiquement  _ sentir  _ l’angoisse sourde qui avait pris possession de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux dans l’atrium, noyés dans le silence, le regard du souverain accroché à la porte d’entrée. Kalupso finit par se lever.

« Je vais faire un tour à la villa de Gaia avant que ça ne soit le couvre feu. On a plus rien à manger, elle a peut-être quelques restes à nous partager. Vous voulez m’accompagner ?

\- Je… vais rester là. Je ne me sens pas en très grande forme.

\- J’avais remarqué. » sourit la jeune femme. Elle s’approcha de lui et lui tendit ses paumes. « Je ne veux pas vous laisser tout seul dans un tel état. Je vais tenter quelque chose. Donnez moi vos mains ? »

Le breton s’exécuta, la tête remplie de questions. Kalupso ferma ses yeux une fois leurs mains liées, respira profondément. Au bout de quelques instants, Arthur sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps, et la boule dans son ventre devenir plus légère. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et s’abaissèrent sans effort. Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes avant que la romaine ne mette fin au contact. Elle sourit à son hôte qui paraissait bien plus détendu, lui intima de s’asseoir et d’attendre son retour, puis quitta la villa.

L’ancien roi fixa le vide un certain temps. Il remarqua à peine que la nuit avait fini par tomber. Il profitait de sa profonde respiration enfin retrouvée pour réfléchir posément. Comment cette crainte avait-elle pu grandir en lui au point que faire le moindre pas demandait des efforts considérables ? Au point de ne plus pouvoir manger ? Ces dernières heures avaient été cauchemardesques, chargées d’images sombres qui faisaient des allées et venues dans son esprit torturé. Jamais il n’avait eu aussi peur, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C’était tellement différent de la peur qu’il avait ressenti en pensant qu’Aconia ne pouvait pas l’aimer. Encore plus différent de celle qui l’avait pris à la gorge quand il avait compris qu’il aimait Mevanwi et que les dieux n’allaient pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, aimer ça. C’était plus semblable à la peur qu’il avait ressentie en comprenant qu’il n’avait pas d’enfant. Le visage de l’homme en noir s’imposa à son esprit. Ses petites machineries l’avaient conduit à tenter de mettre fin à ses jours, et c’était également sûrement lui qui manipulait Lancelot. Quel que soit son but, Arthur était décidé à l’empêcher de l’atteindre.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le grincement reconnaissable de la porte d’entrée. « Kalupso ?

\- Non c’est m... »

Le roi se leva si vite qu’il fut pris d’un vertige qu’il ignora facilement, tant son attention était focalisée sur le nouvel arrivant. Il finit son mouvement dans les bras du bandit qui dut laisser tomber le sac en tissu qu’il tenait. Il le serra contre lui avec une force qu’il s’ignorait.

« Bordel. C’est pas trop tôt. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, on se demande pas pourquoi (ಠ‿ಠ)


	18. Chapter 18

Le roi traîna le bandit par le bras à travers les couloirs de la villa, et franchit le rideau de sa chambre sans s’arrêter. Venec fut emporté par sa chute sur le matelas et atterrit à côté de lui.

« Euh… Arthu- sire ? » L’agitation dans sa voix amusa le souverain. 

« Arthur. J’ai besoin de dormir.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, mais…

\- Ça fait une semaine que je me ronge les sangs à votre propos alors maintenant que vous êtes là j’vous lâche pas. »

Il passa son bras autour de la taille du romain pour l’inciter à s’allonger plus confortablement.

« Bon… » dit Venec d’une voix douce. Il s’étala face au souverain et leurs regards s’attachèrent l’un à l’autre. « Où est Kalupso ? 

\- Partie chercher de la bouffe. Elle va pas tarder.

\- On devrait pas attendre qu’elle rentre pour s’endormir ? »

Arthur haussa les épaules. « On peut. » Il se rapprocha de l’autre et posa sa tête sur son épaule, comme cette fois au bord d’une rive du Tibre. « Vous comptez repartir souvent comme ça ? 

\- J’me disais qu’une fois par mois c’était bien. 

\- C’est trop. Ça fait une semaine entière toutes les trois semaines. 

\- Toutes les quatre semaines non ? 

\- On s’en fout. C’est trop. »

Le silence se fit alors que Venec observait le plafond. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer pendant cette semaine pour que le roi soit aussi… démonstratif dans son affection. Ce dernier releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en regardant le bandit.

« Mais qu’est-ce que vous me chantez ? C’est bien une fois toutes les trois semaines ? »

Le romain rit discrètement. « J’en sais rien. J’suis fatigué. 

\- Ouais. C’est pas important. Mais une semaine tous les deux mois je préfèrerais. 

\- D’accord. »

Le breton reposa sa tête. Ils expirèrent en coeur, tous les deux finalement détendus. Un tissu chatouilla le menton de Venec. Il se rendit compte que c’était son foulard, toujours noué au poignet d’Arthur. Son coeur se serra. Il était inquiet et en même temps flatté que son compagnon ne l’ait jamais retiré.

Kalupso revint peu de temps après, et ils finirent par s’endormir dans cette position.




Ils émergèrent alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Venec se surprit à caresser le cou du roi comme si c’était totalement naturel, mais tant que l’autre n’avait pas l’air dérangé par ce geste il continuerait. C’était sa revanche contre les traversées qu’il avait vécu, coincé entre deux barriques, s’enrhumant à cause de l’humidité. Le roi s’étira paresseusement. « Bon sang, j’ai l’impression que ça fait des lustres que j’avais pas aussi bien dormi. 

\- C’est vrai que j’ai bien dormi aussi. » Ils se sourirent. « Vous voulez que je vous raconte ce que j’ai appris ? 

\- En mangeant. »

Arthur se détacha de Venec et se leva. Le bandit remarqua que les cheveux du roi avaient bien repoussé depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés ici. Ils retombaient à présent mollement sur ses épaules détendues. Il rappelait à Venec certains guerriers des arènes de Rome, qu’il avait eu l’occasion de voir se battre deux, trois fois. Le souverain breton porterait sûrement très bien le chignon. 

Leur arrivée commune dans le salon principal n’échappa pas à Kalupso. Le bandit lui sourit.

« Salut Kalupso !

\- Bonjour Venec, contente de vous voir ! Servez-vous tous les deux, Gaia m’a donné une caisse de fruits frais ! Il faudra aller en ville pour acheter de quoi manger ce soir par contre. Si vous… avez bien ramené quelques économies.

\- Oui ! J’ai pas tout pris pour pas attirer l’attention mais c’est dans le baluchon dans la chambre d’Art… »

Il s’interrompit en voyant le sourire de la jeune femme. Le roi lui, buvait son lait de chèvre comme à son habitude et n’avait absolument pas l’air dérangé par les regards de la romaine. Venec parierait même sa dague que ça l’amusait.

«  _ Bref _ … bon euh, du coup, j’ai vu mon informateur. C’est bien ce que je pensais, Lancelot sème la tyrannie en Bretagne. » Les deux autres perdirent leur sourire. « Il a annoncé que tous les chevaliers et proches d’Arthur étaient traqués et enfermés, voire tués… Mais selon Kado il est furieux et s’en prend au peuple parce qu’il n’arrive pas à mettre la main sur la plupart de vos anciens collaborateurs. Ni sur vous d’ailleurs, et ça c’est ce qui l’emmerde le plus. 

\- Comment ça, il s’en prend au peuple ?

\- Il invente des impôts tous plus débiles les uns que les autres. Soit disant qu’il en a besoin pour la quête du graal. Mais ils sont pas cons là-bas… enfin, certains d’entre eux. Ils se doutent bien que Lancelot fait ça pour vous pousser à sortir de vot’ trou.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi il veut autant m’attraper. La dernière fois qu’il m’a vu j’avais un pied dans la tombe. 

\- Ouais bah… que ce soit Lancelot ou les villageois, tout le monde pense que vous préparez votre retour. »

Arthur croqua dans une pomme, pensif. « Vous savez  _ qui  _ il a arrêté jusqu’à maintenant ?

\- Nan, Kado a pas su me dire. J’espère que la prochaine fois il aura un peu plus d’infos. Par contre y’a une rumeur qui dit que des chevaliers et même des villageois s’organisent pour faire une sorte de résistance. 

\- Il me faudrait plus qu’une rumeur. Mais si c’est vrai on va devoir réussir à entrer en contact avec ces personnes. Venec, est-ce que vous pensez que… Kado ? peut se renseigner aussi sur les clans et royaumes alliés à Lancelot ?

\- Oui, j’lui ai demandé parce que c’est pas très clair ça non plus. Vous pensez à qui pour vous appuyer ?

\- Le Duc d’Aquitaine, c’est le premier qui me vient. Il a une puissance militaire phénoménale, ça serait un énorme plus de l’avoir avec nous. »

Le bandit hocha la tête. Ils terminèrent leur repas en discutant de sujets plus légers, et décidèrent d’aller acheter ce qu’il leur faudrait pour le soir juste après, alors que le soleil cognait encore terriblement, au plus grand plaisir de Venec. Kalupso s’était positionnée entre les deux hommes et avait attrapé un bras à chacun. Les gens les regardaient curieusement mais tous les trois s’en fichaient. La jeune femme semblait plus heureuse que jamais. Ils marchèrent lentement, profitèrent de toutes les odeurs qui emplissaient leurs narines, des rayons du soleil, des cris des enfants qui jouaient. Arthur se mit à supposer que le seigneur Bohort se plairait ici, et ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau vers la Bretagne. Il espérait du fond du coeur que ceux qu’il côtoyait là-bas étaient en sécurité. 

Le roi arrêta tout à coup le trio devant un étalage de sucreries et saisit une coupelle en bois remplie de pâte d’amande. Il regarda le bandit. « Je peux ? 

\- Je savais pas que vous étiez aussi gourmand, sourit Venec.

\- C’est pas pour moi. » 




Arthur attendit le soir pour parler à Kalupso. Venec s’était pratiquement décroché la mâchoire pendant le dîner à force de bailler et avait vite été se coucher. Ils lisaient tous les deux dans un des salons lorsque le roi osa sortir de son silence.

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? Je m’interroge depuis hier soir.

\- A propos de ce que j’ai fait avant de partir chez Gaia ?

\- Voilà. »

La jeune femme se leva de la couchette et vint s’asseoir à côté d’Arthur qui lui avait fait une place.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c’est. Ma mère m’a expliqué que je pouvais faire… certaines choses, depuis ma naissance. » Elle chercha ses mots. « C’est difficile à décrire, je… je  _ ressens _ les énergies autour de moi. La vitalité de chaque corps, comme un courant qui passe en chaque être vivant, autre que le sang. Selon les êtres, je peux presque voir les auras et les sentiments, mais dans un sens très large. Seulement comme une ombre qui nous entoure. Je me suis un peu entraînée et j’arrive, dans une moindre mesure, à contrôler certaines énergies. Par exemple, hier soir, j’ai juste atténué votre stress en faisant fluctuer vos énergies de manière plus douce, parce que c’était une sacrée tempête là dedans. » Sa phrase se termina dans un petit rire et Arthur sourit. « Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment ça fonctionne ni ce que c’est. Ça… m’effraie un peu, alors que je ne l’utilise presque jamais. Et surtout j’évite que qui que ce soit soit au courant. J’aide seulement les plantes de la villa à rester en bonne santé.

\- Ça me fait penser aux druides de Bretagne. Ils auraient sûrement une explication, d’ailleurs. En tous cas, je pense que c’est un don très précieux. Merci de m’avoir aidé.

\- Avec plaisir. »

Après quelques secondes, Kalupso se tourna vers le roi avec un sourire triste. « J’ai beaucoup aimé la promenade de cet après-midi. Pourrions-nous en faire plus régulièrement ? Tous les trois ? »

Arthur haussa les sourcils. « Bien sûr, si ça vous fait plaisir. »

La romaine le remercia mais le chagrin dans son regard ne disparut pas. Le breton sentit qu’elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, alors il chercha son regard parmi les mèches brunes de ses cheveux.

« Kalupso, qui a-t-il ? 

\- Je… ce n’est rien, je suis simplement un peu nostalgique. Ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas fait de balade en famille. »

Arthur tiqua sur le terme employé pour les désigner Venec et lui mais ne releva pas. Il n’en aurait de toutes façons pas eu le temps parce que la jeune fille éclata en sanglots sans prévenir. Elle planta son regard larmoyant dans celui du souverain.

« Je… je ne vous ai pas dit la vérité sur mes parents. Ils sont morts. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (je rappelle qu'il est interdit de maltraiter l'auteure)


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur avait dû avaler la nouvelle tout en consolant la jeune femme, à l’aide de paroles rassurantes et de douces caresses dans le dos. Quand les sanglots finirent par s’affaiblir, il lui posa la question qui le taraudait. 

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Kalupso essuya ses larmes. « Il y a quelques années, lorsque j’étais encore en Macédoine, des soldats de l’armée romaine sont entrés dans notre maison. Ils voulaient mon père. » Elle soupira. « Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mon père ne parlait jamais de son passé, ni avec ma mère, ni avec moi. Je sais juste qu’il avait été dans l’armée romaine, et avait rendu de grands services à Rome, qui l’a laissé tomber en retour. Enfin bon… tout est allé si vite. » Une larme coula sur sa joue. « Mes parents m’ont réveillée en hâte, ils étaient complètement paniqués. Mon père a embrassé ma joue et ma mère m’a traînée par le bras vers un passage de la maison tenu secret, qui menait à l’extérieur. Elle m’a tendu un sac rempli de vivres et d’argent et m’a dit de ne pas m’arrêter avant d’être arrivée à Rome. Qu’il fallait que je cherche la villa Aconia. Que j’y serais en sécurité. C’est ce que j’ai fait. Je n’avais que 13 ans mais j’étais assez débrouillarde pour éviter les problèmes. Plus j’y pense, plus je me dis… que tous ces entrainements avec mon père, toutes ces lectures militaires, avaient pour but de m’endurcir pour me préparer… à ce jour. » Elle reprit son souffle étranglé par les larmes. « Quelques secondes après que je sois entrée dans le passage… j’ai entendu des cris… ceux de ma mère. Ceux des soldats. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. J’avais trop peur pour me retourner. Mais aussi trop peur pour avancer. Alors je suis restée accroupie dans le passage. Pendant des heures. Des jours. Et puis j’ai pris la pire décision de ma vie. Je suis retournée dans la maison. J’ai… j’ai trouvé les corps de mes parents. »

Arthur déglutit et serra Kalupso plus fort contre lui. 

« Ils avaient été égorgés. Y’avait du sang partout. C’était horrible. Tellement horrible. Et l’odeur… je la sens encore quelques fois. Je suis partie en courant. Sans m’arrêter. Jusqu’à Rome. »

La villa devint silencieuse pendant de longues minutes. Le récit de la jeune femme tourna en boucle dans l’esprit du roi jusqu’à ce qu’un détail lui saute aux yeux. « En… Macédoine ? »

La romaine se décolla de lui et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, sur la banquette. Elle était secouée par de violents frissons.

« Oui, c’est le pays natal de mon père. Il a voulu y retourner après son service dans l’armée romaine. »

Arthur devint livide. Sa bouche s’assécha. Les pièces du puzzle s’assemblaient dans son esprit et il avait beau essayer de se dire que ça ne  _ devait  _ pas être ça, les évidences lui apparaissaient soudainement et étaient aussi violentes que des claques. Il ne sut comment il réussit à parler de nouveau.

« Et… et… pourquoi la villa Aconia ?

\- Mes parents ne m’avaient jamais parlé de cette villa avant mais je suppose qu’elle leur appartenait, puisqu’elle porte le nom de ma mère. »

Le roi fut pris de nausées et tenta de respirer profondément pour les faire passer, en vain. Quelques secondes, qui parurent aussi longues que des heures, s’écoulèrent avant que Kalupso ne regarde curieusement le souverain. 

« Ça… ça va ?

\- Oui, pardon, euh… c’est juste. Je suis désolé. Pour vos parents.

\- Merci… » Un petit sourire apparut derrière les larmes. « Et merci de… m’avoir écoutée. Je n’en ai jamais parlé à quiconque. J’ai l’impression d’être plus légère.

\- Hm… »

Kalupso se leva doucement et lissa sa robe. « Je sais qu’il est tard mais… je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

\- Je vous suis. »

Les jambes du roi bougèrent d’elles mêmes, alors que son esprit semblait enfermé dans un tourbillon de souvenirs et de questions. Ils allèrent jusqu’à la chambre de la jeune fille. Arthur s’arrêta à la porte. Elle fit glisser la malle sous son lit jusqu’à la dévoiler entièrement. Il la reconnut. 

Elle l’ouvrit et ses mouvements semblèrent extrêmements lents à l’homme. Elle sortit la nourriture qui s’y trouvait, retira une planche en bois et observa quelques secondes le contenu restant au fond de la malle. Et finit par y plonger les mains et se relever avec un long tissu rouge. Arthur crut qu’il allait s’effondrer.

« Je l’ai trouvée en arrivant ici. C’est une robe de très bonne qualité, elle a du servir pour un évènement spécial… C’est la seule chose qui me reste de ma mère. »

Elle s’approcha du breton avec l’étoffe, qui ne put poser les yeux dessus qu’après de longs instants.

_ C’est la seule chose qu'il me reste d’Aconia.  _ se dit-il à son tour. Son regard se promena sur le tissu, troué, à certains endroits, par le temps. Le rouge était plus terne que dans son souvenir. Il finit par discerner les mains de Kalupso, puis son visage.

_ Non. Je n’ai peut-être pas tout perdu. _

  
  


Cette nuit là, Venec n’entendit pas le roi entrer dans sa chambre. Il ne le sentit pas se glisser sous les draps et se recroqueviller à côté de lui, pas plus qu’il ne sentit ses larmes silencieuses s’écraser sur les draps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais ce chapitre est carrément plus court mais j'pense qu'il avait pas besoin d'être plus long. En fait. Aller je vous donne un cookie à chacun c:


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le chapitre 20 ಥ◡ಥ jamais je suis allée aussi loin dans une histoire *s'applaudit*

Quand Venec émergea du sommeil il tomba nez à nez avec Arthur qui le regardait, éveillé semblait-il depuis un bon moment. Le bandit remarqua presque tout de suite les traces de larmes séchées sur les joues du souverain et ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Il se redressa sur son coude.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Le visage d’Arthur se tordit douloureusement et il ferma son poing sur les plis du drap. « Je… je… rah. Je crois… enfin j’en sais rien… »

Venec haussa les sourcils pour faire comprendre au roi qu’il ne pigeait rien. Ce dernier soupira et ferma les yeux. « Je crois que Kalupso est ma fille. »

Le romain retomba lourdement sur le matelas, abasourdi. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu’il venait d’entendre. « Mais… quoi ? Comment ?

\- Avant de devenir roi en Bretagne, je me suis marié. Ici, à Rome. »

Venec écarquilla de nouveau les yeux. « Wow… d’accord. souffla-t-il.

\- Avec la femme qui habitait dans cette villa, Aconia. Kalupso m’a dit hier soir qu’elle était sa fille. Et je… j’ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Même si elle était déjà mariée, les dates pourraient correspondre. Le timing est tellement… »

Le breton avait l’air totalement perdu et Venec eut de la peine pour lui. Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres. « Et je suppose… enfin, simple déduction mais, vu votre tête ça ne va pas être simple de savoir qui est le père, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Non. répondit le roi sur le même ton. Aconia et son mari Manius Macrinus Firmus ont été assassinés il y a un peu plus de deux ans. »

Le bandit posa une main compatissante sur l’épaule de son compagnon. « Je suis désolé.

\- Non, c’est pas… enfin ça fait un moment que je n’entretiens plus aucun espoir de revoir Aconia, c’est juste… je m’y attendais pas. Sa mort, et puis… qu’elle ait eu un enfant. C’est si soudain.

\- Vous allez le dire à Kalupso ? »

Le roi pinça les lèvres. « Non. Je ne veux pas la chambouler plus qu’elle ne l’est, surtout que je ne suis sûr de rien… mais peu importe qui l’a élevée. » Il planta un regard déterminé dans celui de Venec. « Elle est restée seule pendant si longtemps. Même si je ne suis pas son père biologique je ne la laisserai pas. Maintenant… elle nous a nous. »

Ils se sourirent et serrèrent l’autre dans leurs bras. 

•

Venec avait été chargé de mettre le couvert pendant que Kalupso et Arthur préparaient à manger. Il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer qu’effectivement, ses deux colocataires ressemblaient fort à un père et sa fille. Il était touché que son roi l’ait automatiquement intégré à cette vie de famille, et il en était venu à vraiment se poser des questions sur leur relation. Arthur et lui dormaient ensemble maintenant, partagaient des étreintes, partagaient tout de la vie de l’autre. Le breton n’avait pas hésité à se confier à lui par rapport à Kalupso. Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis leur départ de Kaamelott, et le bandit ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il était très heureux de ce qu’il vivait avec Arthur, mais ne pouvait pas mettre de mots dessus. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il était simplement curieux de savoir ce que son compagnon en pensait. 

Les deux cuisiniers arrivèrent dans la salle à manger en riant, les bras chargés de plats qu’ils dégustèrent dans la bonne humeur.

•

Quatre mois de plus se déroulèrent à ce rythme. Kado avait réussi à rassembler à peu près toutes les informations dont Venec avait besoin. Il avait ainsi appris que les chevaliers proches du roi avaient soit survécu, soit disparu. Arthur et lui avaient fait le lien avec cette fameuse résistance qui commençait à bien embêter Lancelot. Kado devait faire passer des messages à des hommes de confiance, ceux qu’il connaissait et ceux dont lui avait parlé Venec, pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec les rebelles. Il était prévu que le bandit les rencontrent à sa prochaine venue en Bretagne. Les choses s’accéléraient et Arthur reprenait confiance en lui. Toutes ses décisions étaient appuyées par Kalupso. Leur complicité s’était faite plus forte. Ils allaient se promener tous les trois dans les rues de Rome au moins deux fois par semaine, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. 

Il y a longtemps, Venec s’était résolu à ne pas avoir de famille, ses occupations professionnelles l’en empêchant. Mais avec ces deux là, peut-être,  _ peut-être  _ qu’il pouvait s’autoriser un peu de bonheur. En tous cas, plus le temps s’écoulait, plus il se rendait compte qu’il ne pourrait pas se passer de leur présence. Il savait qu’il espérait en vain, mais il priait tous les dieux qu’Arthur continue de l’inclure dans sa vie quand il serait de nouveau roi de Bretagne. Il lui serait impossible de renoncer au bonheur ultime après y avoir goûté.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comme la sortie de Kaa a encore été repoussée, je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu pour venir pleurer ici ;_;

Un mois plus tard.

« Seigneur Bohort ?

\- Venec. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, et Venec, ébahi, finit par lui offrir un sourire sarcastique. « Eh ben, j’pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais j’suis plutôt content de vous voir. »

Le chevalier vert fronça les sourcils. « Pour ma part, je suis plus qu’étonné de vous voir prendre des risques pour le peuple de Bretagne. Ça ne vous ressemble pas. »

_ D’accord…  _ Le bandit croqua dans la pomme qu’il avait ramassée sur le chemin d’un air nonchalant avant de lâcher : « C’est pour Arthur que je le fais, pas pour le peuple. »

Bohort sursauta. « Il… comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va bien. »

Le chevalier se détendit et leurs regards sérieux se croisèrent avant qu’il hoche la tête. « Suivez moi. »

Entouré de deux jeunes chevaliers, Venec talonna le prince de Gaunes pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Ils traversèrent une bonne partie de la forêt avant d’arriver dans un coin plus dégagé, bien qu'efficacement dissimulé par les arbres. Le bandit remarqua immédiatement la table en bois un peu vacillante, ronde, autour de laquelle s’étaient rassemblées certaines têtes connues, et cela lui fit chaud au coeur. Il fut certain qu’il en serait de même pour Arthur. Les hommes se levèrent et saluèrent les quatre nouveaux arrivants d’un signe de tête. Bohort et Venec prirent place autour de la table. Le plus petit se sentit bien vite comme une bête de foire, observé méticuleusement par tous les résistants, avides d’informations. Il souffla sur ses doigts rouges.

« On se les caille ici. Pas moyen de discuter dans un endroit plus… fermé ?

\- Non. » répondit Bohort. « Chaque groupe de résistants a trouvé ou construit son refuge en sécurité. De même que vous ne dévoilerez pas la cachette d’Arthur, nous ne dirons rien sur nos repaires. C’est plus sûr. 

\- Vous ne me faites vraiment pas confiance, hein ? » ria le bandit. « Bon, ça veut dire que le jour J, j’amènerai Arthur ici, on est d’accord ? 

\- Tout à fait. »

•

Venec et les bretons avaient discuté organisation si longtemps qu’il n’était plus possible de repartir le soir même. Le romain avait quitté les chevaliers la tête remplie d’informations et d’espoir, et avait trouvé son chemin jusqu’à la taverne de Kado où il avait pris une chambre. Quelques heures de sommeil plus tard, il repartit en direction de la plage et se cacha en attendant le premier marin de la journée, qu’il paya pour être amené jusque sur le continent. Il ne se détendit légèrement qu’après avoir quitté la zone d’occupation de Lancelot.

Il poussa la porte de la villa Aconia quelques jours plus tard, exténué. Il n’eut pas le temps de poser ses fesses sur une banquette qu’Arthur avait chopé l’encolure de sa chemise et lui aboyait dessus.

« Bon dieu mais qu’est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

\- Ah… désolé, j’suis un peu en retard. C’est vot’ pote Bohort là, il avait tellement de choses à me dire, on a pas vu le temps passer. »

Le visage du souverain se mua en une expression surprise et lâcha le bandit. « Vous avez vu… Bohort... »

Kalupso remarqua la lueur nostalgique qui traversa le regard du breton et le sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

« Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va très bien. » grogna Venec en s’étirant. « C’est lui qui mène la résistance. »

L’ébahissement du roi amusa Venec. « Oui, ça m’a surpris aussi. Bon, je vais me coucher, j’en ai plein les pattes. »

Arthur adressa un sourire doux à Kalupso en lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant de rejoindre Venec. Ce dernier s’était écroulé sur le lit et ce n’était plus qu’une question de secondes avant qu’il ne sombre dans le sommeil. Le roi lui retira ses chaussures (il avait très peu envie de se prendre des coups de bottes durant la nuit) et s’étala à côté du bandit, qu’il entoura de ses bras. Le romain s’endormit, rassuré par la sensation des paumes d’Arthur sur son dos, qui délivraient la plus réconfortante des chaleurs après le froid breton qui avait mordu sa peau.

•

« Le seigneur Bohort va se charger de parler de l’organisation qu’on a mis en place à ses associés résistants. Connaissant les loustiques ça va pas être une partie de plaisir pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a mentionné entre autres les seigneurs Perceval et Karadoc…

\- Ah. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice avant de redevenir sérieux. Ils savaient bien que les deux chevaliers feraient de leur mieux, et c’était tout ce qui importait. Arthur s’estimait chanceux de les compter parmi ceux qui lui étaient restés fidèles. 

« Ils sont combien, à peu près ? 

\- Les résistants ? Y’en a un peu moins de trois cents qui sont actifs, ce qui devrait suffire à reprendre la forteresse de Kaamelott selon le seigneur Bohort. D’après lui, les hommes de Lancelot sont pas beaucoup plus efficaces que ceux qui vous servaient… 

\- Hm.

\- Et une fois que les villageois auront appris votre retour, ils devraient se soulever à leur tour. »

Arthur expira longuement. « Oui, la clé, c’est Lancelot. Et je dispose d’informations que lui n’a pas.

\- Comme ?

\- Comme les entrées secrètes de Kaamelott qui devraient nous permettre d’entrer sans être vus par les gardes, ce qui nous laisserait un effet de surprise non négligeable. » sourit le roi. « Kalupso, est-ce que vous avez de quoi écrire quelque part ?

\- Je vais vous chercher ça. » indiqua la jeune fille en quittant le salon.

En attendant son retour, Venec étala sur la petite table la carte que Bohort lui avait confiée. Sur l’épais parchemin, les chevaliers avaient  _ approximativement  _ dessiné l’emplacement de leur petite table ronde, celui de Kaamelott et celui du rocher d’Excalibur. 

« Il faudra aller vite. » déclara le bandit. « Une fois que nous auront rejoint la résistance, un petit groupe de chevaliers vous accompagnera jusqu’au rocher, qui est gardé par des hommes de Lancelot. Il y a une relève toutes les quatre heures, donc il faudra foncer vers Kaamelott dès que vous aurez l’épée pour garder l’effet de surprise. Le reste du groupe attendra sur le chemin. »

Arthur entendit à peine les dernières paroles de l’autre homme, son regard étant fixé sur les mains bronzées qui caressaient le parchemin. Il finit par relever la tête et sourit au romain. « Vous avez pas chômé… merci, pour tout. »

Venec sentit ses joues chauffer et se contenta de sourire en retour. Leur hôte revint avec parchemin et fusains. Le roi fit un rapide croquis de son château puis dessina plus en détail les accès secrets qui les intéressaient, observé avec attention par les deux romains. Il leur donna quelques précisions supplémentaires puis le silence prit place. Trois paires d’yeux étaient rivées sur les deux cartes, et la concentration se lisait dans les regards. Le bandit fut le premier à parler de nouveau.

« J’y retourne dans un mois, pour finaliser votre venue en Bretagne. Vous partirez d’ici deux jours après moi. Ça va vite arriver… vous êtes prêt ? »

Le souverain mordit sa lèvre inférieure quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Il faudra bien. »

Venec se dit que c’était mieux que rien.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les fautes ont été corrigées o/ Bonne lecture !

« Que vous a-t-il dit ?

\- Pour la dixième fois, rien ! Je ne sais rien du tout. Il ne m’a pas inclus dans ses plans.

\- Quand doit-il venir ?

\- Après demain, normalement. »

Le pauvre homme était au bord des larmes. Ses mains grasses se trituraient alors que son regard restait vissé sur une rainure de la table en bois. « Rendez moi mes filles, je vous en prie… »

L’autre se pencha vers lui et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. « Quand notre petite affaire sera conclue. »

•

Venec avait quitté les bras de son roi bien trop tôt à son goût. Le soleil n’était pas encore levé et la fraîcheur était bien présente dans la villa. Il s’était habillé en hâte avant de descendre l’étage pour récupérer quelques fruits qu’il avait mis dans son baluchon. Alors qu’il vérifiait que sa dague était bien présente à sa hanche, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Vous ne comptiez pas partir sans dire au revoir ? » gronda Kalupso.

Le bandit se retourna, un petit sourire coupable aux lèvres. « Je ne voulais juste pas vous réveiller. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel à son explication, avant de s’avancer vers lui et de lisser les manches de sa chemise machinalement. « Faites attention à vous.

\- Oui. Et vous…

\- Je vais veiller sur Arthur. »

Ils se sourirent et l’angoisse qui commençait à tordre leur estomac rendit leurs yeux humides.

« Quand est-ce que vous allez dire à Arthur que vous l’aimez ? »

Le romain devint aussi rouge qu’un poivron et évita autant que possible le regard de son hôte. Puis il soupira.

« Ça ne servirait à rien, honnêtement. Si notre plan réussit, dans cinq jours il est de nouveau roi de Bretagne.

\- … Et ?

\- Et il récupèrera sa femme, ses maîtresses, sa vie d’avant. Une vie où j’étais juste un bandit comme les autres. Je n’aurai pas ma place au château.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous en savez ? » contesta Kalupso, sidérée par son raisonnement. « Ça m’étonnerait qu’il vous raye de sa vie comme ça.

\- Dans le doute, je préfère ne pas me faire d’illusions. »

La romaine afficha une moue boudeuse. « Et si le plan échoue ? »

L’homme réfléchit quelques secondes. « On verra. »

Cette réponse ne la convainquit pas mais elle n’insista pas. Elle préféra prendre Venec dans ses bras. « Vous avez pris assez de nourriture pour la route ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du bandit de lever les yeux au ciel et de répondre, un petit rire dans la voix. « Bon sang, vous êtes pas ma mère. Mais oui, j’ai ce qu’il faut. »

Il se séparèrent et restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, chacun dans ses pensées, avant que Venec ne se reprenne et se dirige vers la grande porte. « Je ne sais pas quand on va se revoir, alors… à bientôt, Kalupso, et prenez soin de vous. »

La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête avant de voir les contours de son ami disparaître dans les premières lueurs du point du jour. 

•

Arthur descendit les escaliers en hâte une heure plus tard. Il tomba sur Kalupso qui s’étirait dans un des salons et pesta. « L’abruti, il ne m’a pas réveillé !

\- Vous allez le revoir dans quelques jours, de toutes façons. » ria la romaine. « Vous aurez tout le loisir de le chamailler. » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard équivoque. Arthur ne put pas faire semblant de ne pas l’avoir vu et vint s’asseoir à côté de la jeune femme, un tantinet gêné. 

« Ça… certaines choses… se voient tant que ça ?

\- Il est temps que vous en preniez conscience ! Dès votre arrivée, j’ai senti… comme une alchimie, quelque chose entre vous.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, du côté de Venec, du moins. Pour vous c’est venu un peu plus tard, quand vous avez commencé à reprendre le dessus. Mais ça n’enlève rien au fait que vous vous tournez autour depuis des semaines sans jamais franchir le pas. » pouffa Kalupso.

« Hm… nous sommes… enfin je suis… sûrement maladroit. » souffla le souverain.

« Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, je n’ai pas dû lui faire comprendre mes intentions assez clairement. »

Cette fois, la fille d’Aconia explosa de rire. « Ah non je vous assure qu’il les a très bien comprises ! Bon sang, vous avez beaucoup de compétences tous les deux mais avec l’amour vous êtes un beau duo de bras cassés. » 

Le roi sourit au rire de la jeune fille et appuya son menton sur sa main, à moitié affalé sur la table basse. Pensif, il jeta un regard soucieux à son hôte. « Je ne sais pas comment faire, je suis perdu, entre la Bretagne, Lancelot, la Résistance, Venec, les dieux, vous… 

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, vous, il va bien falloir réfléchir à ce que voulez faire avant que je parte… 

\- Vous voulez dire, choisir entre Rome et la Bretagne ?

\- Non euh, enfin, je veux dire… oui, enfin savoir si vous voulez nous rejoindre à Kaamelott si notre plan fonctionne ou… rester à Rome. Ce que je comprendrais parfaitement d’ailleurs, le royaume de Logres ne vend pas franchement du rêve. »

De la joie de la jeune femme ne restait à présent qu’un sourire triste alors qu’elle observait les détails du plafond. Kalupso se fichait pas mal de l’apparence du royaume d’Arthur. La seule chose qui lui vendait du rêve, à elle, c’était d’avoir une famille. Et le roi de Bretagne n’était pas prêt de se débarrasser d’elle.


	23. Chapter 23

Une bourrasque de vent glacial s’infiltra dans l’auberge quand Venec en ouvrit la porte. Comme la plupart du temps à cette heure là, l’établissement était vide. La différence de température entre l’extérieur et l’intérieur provoqua des petits nuages d’air glacé à chaque expiration du romain, alors que celui-ci s’affairait à retirer gants et écharpe. Il sourit largement en voyant son ami derrière le comptoir et alla s’installer à une table proche de la cheminée. Kado le rejoignit avec deux verres et un pichet de vin, comme à son habitude. Il les servit tous les deux puis imita Venec qui avait approché ses mains du feu et contemplait les flammes, songeur. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, il ferma les yeux lentement avant de reporter son attention sur son verre, qu’il vida d’une traite.

« Et bien ! Quelle soif. » plaisanta le bandit.

L’aubergiste lui répondit par un regard malicieux avant de se racler la gorge. « Alors ? C’est le grand jour ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Il nous reste quelques réglages de dernière minute, mais nous allons bientôt passer à l’attaque oui. » répondit Venec avec bonne humeur.

Kado sentit son estomac se contracter. Il se pencha légèrement par dessus la table avant de chuchoter. « Venec, il faut que tu… »

Avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase, une dizaine d’homme avait fait irruption dans la pièce, certains dévalant les escaliers, d’autres arrivant par la cuisine ou encore de dehors. Ils encerclèrent la table avant que Venec n’ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, et deux d’entre eux le soulevèrent par les épaules pour le forcer à se lever de sa chaise. Le romain écarquilla les yeux puis dirigea son regard horrifié vers son ami qui baissa le sien. « Qu- qu’est-ce que..? 

\- Bandit Venec, vous êtes arrêté sur ordre de notre bien aimé roi Lancelot pour haute trahison envers le royaume de Bretagne. »

Ledit bandit en resta un instant abasourdi avant de voir la lueur coupable qui luisait au fond des prunelles de l’aubergiste. « Kado ! Pourquoi ?!

\- Ils tiennent mes filles Venec, renifla le traître, tu dois me croire ! Ils ne m’ont pas laissé le choix ! »

Le plus jeune, qui commençait à s’agiter entre les mains des deux hommes de Lancelot, voulut répliquer qu’on avait toujours le choix. Mais une énorme masse s'abattit à l’arrière de son crâne, l’empêchant de parler, et le plongeant accessoirement dans l’inconscience.

Alors que ses hommes traînaient le renégat vers l’extérieur, le petit chef du groupe s’approcha de Kado et fourra une bourse de pièces d’or dans sa main.

« En vous remerciant pour votre collaboration. »

L’aubergiste devint rouge de colère et dut se contrôler pour ne pas frapper l’homme en blanc. « Je n’ai que faire de votre argent ! Libérez mes filles. Et ne menacez plus jamais ma famille. »

L’homme se contenta de sourire et tourna les talons. Il ne resta plus rien de la scène qui venait de se jouer devant lui, à part l’ombre amère de sa culpabilité.

•

Les deux jours d’attente passèrent très lentement aux yeux d’Arthur, qui, même s’il redoutait l’issus de l’affrontement, devait bien admettre qu’il était impatient de connaître l’état de ses proches. Il avait déjà préparé ses provisions de nourriture avec l’aide de Kalupso pour être sûr d’avoir ce qu’il fallait. Il passa la plupart de son temps avec la jeune fille, conscient du fait qu’il n’allait pas la revoir tout de suite. Peut-être même pas la revoir du tout, en fait. D’ailleurs, Arthur n’avait pas osé relancer le sujet mais la romaine ne lui avait pas fait part de sa décision concernant son possible déménagement en Bretagne, et l’angoisse montait chez le souverain. Et si elle souhaitait rester à Rome ? Il ne pourrait pas l’en empêcher. Mais lui ne pourrait pas se séparer de la personne qu’il avait souhaité trouver plus que tout. Renoncerait-il de nouveau au trône de Bretagne ? Mais alors, à quoi bon combattre Lancelot ? Ces questions tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête toute la nuit, l’empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Kalupso avait bien remarqué sa mine fatiguée mais n’avait pas fait de commentaires.

Ils discutèrent de sujets légers pendant les repas, firent des promenades encore plus longues que d’habitude dans les rues de Rome, jouèrent aux dés et s’entraînèrent comme si de rien n’était. Tout était prévu pour éviter au maximum de discuter de ce qui les tracassait tous les deux. Car Kalupso dormait mal, elle aussi. Pourtant, elle avait la réponse à la question d’Arthur depuis bien longtemps. Seulement, un mauvais pressentiment bien tenace la rongeait de l’intérieur, grignotait ses boyaux petit à petit. Et plus l’heure du départ approchait, plus elle se questionnait. Si bien qu’au beau milieu de la deuxième nuit, une réponse lui vint naturellement. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il était impératif qu’elle accompagne Arthur en Bretagne pour l’aider à récupérer son trône.  _ Il le fallait _ .

•

Arthur eut du mal à émerger de son sommeil le matin du départ. Une boule d’angoisse grignotait son ventre lentement. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois avant de réussir à se lever. Kalupso l’attendait dans un des salons, épluchant des fruits.

« Bonjour Arthur ! Venez manger, il faut prendre des forces. »

Le roi hocha doucement la tête avant de s’asseoir en face de la jeune fille. Son regard fut attiré par son baluchon de nourriture qu’il avait posé dans un coin de la pièce. Il n’était plus seul. Un second sac, taillé dans un tissu plus sombre que le sien, s’appuyait sur le mur, et il avait l’air bien chargé.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Ça ? Oh, juste une deuxième réserve de nourriture, nous en aurons besoin, à deux. Je viens avec vous. »

Les sourcils d’Arthur se haussèrent et il crut avoir mal compris. « Comment ça vous venez avec moi ?

\- Et bien, vous aider à reprendre votre trône, tout ça. Je vous accompagne. »

La boule de stress d’Arthur grossit. « Mais… mais depuis quand ? Non, c’est trop dangereux, il faut que vous restiez ici, à l’abri. »

La romaine se crispa légèrement. « Vous allez avoir besoin du plus de monde possible, non ? Je sais me battre, vous l’avez bien vu. Je sens que j’ai un rôle à jouer auprès de vous, laissez moi venir, s’il-vous-plait. » Elle profita du silence déconcerté du breton pour se lever en vitesse et attraper ce qu’elle avait caché derrière la banquette. « Et puis regardez ! J’ai tout prévu. »

Son grand sourire innocent fut caché par des vêtements d’homme confortables et légers.

« Comme ça je serai entièrement libre de mes mouvements, c’est mieux pour se battre à l’épée. »

La respiration du souverain se fit erratique et il devint pâle. Kalupso se précipita vers lui et posa ses mains sur celles, tremblantes, d’Arthur. « Respirez, respirez. Doucement. » Elle insuffla des vagues de douce quiétude à son invité et le sentit se décontracter petit à petit. La boule d’angoisse devint bien plus légère. Arthur parvint à articuler de nouveau. 

« Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ?

\- J’ai couru en ville dès le lever du couvre-feu. Quelques marchands installaient déjà leur boutique et j’en ai trouvé un qui vendait des vêtements. Ils n’étaient pas donnés mais au moins je suis équipée. J’ai même un manteau pour braver le froid de Bretagne. Vous voyez, tout se passera bien.

\- Le marchand a accepté de vous vendre ça ? »

Elle pouffa et planta son regard dans celui du roi. « J’ai dit qu’ils étaient pour mon père, que c’était un cadeau que je voulais lui faire. »

  
Arthur se perdit dans les prunelles noires. Un instant, il eut envie de tout lui révéler, pour qu’elle comprenne pourquoi il était là, pourquoi  _ elle _ était là, pourquoi elle devait rester ici à l’abri. Pourquoi il ne supporterait pas qu’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il se ravisa. Sa survie n’était pas certaine face à Lancelot et il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à la jeune romaine. Cette dernière tenait toujours ses mains et diffusait calme et sérénité dans son être. Arthur se sentait bien. Le sourire encourageant de Kalupso lui donnait des forces et il dut admettre qu’il serait sûrement plus fort avec elle à ses côtés, bien que plus inquiet. A peine touché par cette pensée, il sut qu’il ne pourrait pas dire non.


End file.
